<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hoax by BSunFlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668084">The hoax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSunFlow/pseuds/BSunFlow'>BSunFlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Summer Vacation, Underage Drinking, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSunFlow/pseuds/BSunFlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Scott's life, Stiles helps Peter become the Alpha again. The man knows what’s the best for the pack and he will do everything he can to keep them together, even force them. Are his reasons bad? Is he still insane?<br/>The Hoax is the thread of this story. But to understand who really the traitor is you will need to read it and meet every character I decided to use. There will be a OC further in the story, but I usually prefer to use the character from the tv show.<br/>I want to let you know that I don’t really know which between Steter or Sterek will be the main couple, so we’ll see on the road. But I do have the entire plot completely in my mind.<br/>Hope you’ll enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hoax pt.I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Hoax</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 1</span>: The Hoax pt.I</p><p>A dark night had fallen on Beacon Hills and an heavy rain was roughly hitting the muddy ground of its forest. Stiles slipped, letting go the lifeless body of his dear friend Scott. He watched that pale face, usually so tanned, with the mouth distorted by pain and the eyes strictly closed as if he was having the worst of bad dreams. For some reasons, the young Alpha seemed to have problem with healing. Stiles caressed his friend’s cheek getting it dirty with the mud he had on his hands, he was starting to think that probably Scott had been poisoned by the bulled he was shot with. He sighed worried.</p><p>“Courage Scotty-boy. We’re gonna make it, I promise.” Said that, Stiles regained a firm grip on his friend’s body. He pulled Scott from the arms to put him on a sitting position, then he grabbed the boy by hugging him from the back and he began to drag him around.</p><p>Stiles could not help but complain about Scott’s heavy weight. “Wolf-man metabolism? No shit, someone here should start a diet quite soon I tell you!”</p><p>He dragged the body to his dear old jeep Roscoe, then he laid Scott down on its back seats. He quickly thought about which excuse he could invent to justify those new stains of mud and blood on the tapestry, but he couldn’t find one. He was too tired and soaked to think properly.</p><p>He drove as if no speed limits existed, despite the fact that the rain was still falling wildly and he could see nothing. Driving, he thought again about what brought them in the forest that night. Just a couple of hours before Scott and Stiles were driving home, stupidly singing like crazy some random song on the radio. They were just having fun in the intimacy of the teen’s car when the heavy rain surprised them. Stiles was not able to see the road clearly anymore, in fact it was Scott that noticed it first: where the Alpha could see a figure, Stiles could see nothing.</p><p>Scott screamed: “STOP! STOP!” He pointed somewhere on the windscreen. “There is a woman there!” He continued, with panic in his voice. Stiles managed to stop just in time, a woman was standing across the street waving her arms to be noticed. Probably If Scott wasn’t in the car, he would have invested the poor woman. Thankfully, Scott was there.</p><p>The woman was soaking wet, she was trembling e appeared to be very worried, as if she was afraid of something. She was seeking for help, so they accosted the car to ask if she needed something, maybe a lift somewhere.</p><p>“My son!” She screamed. “My son! I can’t find him! He’s lost in the forest. Please, please help!” She said sobbing desperately. Stiles and Scott exchanged a worried look.</p><p>“Please, please Help!” The woman repeat, eagerly.</p><p>Even with his wolf senses, finding a lost boy in the forest at night with that thick rain  was far from easy, but they still decided to try. Immediately Scott got out of the car, meanwhile Stiles parked the jeep a little further, where it couldn’t cause problem to other drivers.</p><p>They followed the woman into the woods, calling loudly the boy’s name. “NATE! NATE!” They screamed, their voices hardly audible because of the bad weather.</p><p>It was an ambush, but when they realized it was too late. Nate, who seemed to be about forty years old, was far from lost. He shot Scott on his leg with a gigantic rifle, Stiles could do nothing because the woman, not so desperate anymore, suddenly blocked him from the back pointing a sharp knife to his throat.</p><p>Nate came out from his hideout, probably thinking he had won. He couldn’t be more wrong. Yes, Scott was shot, he was suffering but he wasn’t totally defeated. He was on the ground, his leg ached a lot, his sight was blurred and a terrible headache hit him, but he wouldn’t have never surrender to those people.</p><p>Stiles thought that probably they weren’t trained hunters because no hunter would have fought an Alpha alone, thinking about a victory after just one good hit. They looked like two standalone violent folks, with a lot of anger but no real knowledge about supernatural creatures. It was likely that they didn’t even know that they were fighting an Alpha. To Stiles it seemed like Nate was almost shocked about himself when he discovered that he had actually managed to shoot Scott. In conclusion, they didn’t appeared professional at all. In fact, not too many seconds later, Scott made one single but decisive move.</p><p>“Yes, Yes!” Excited, the woman sank the knife into the pale skin of Stiles’ neck, injuring him slightly. “Come on Nate, kill that monster!”</p><p>Nate came closer to the boy to be sure to make the second bullet also the last and mortal one, but the moist soil almost made him trip. Scott took advantage of Nate’s distraction and used the moment to hit him with is claws straight in the face.  Blood came out of the wound, bathing Scott whit the man’s blood. That injury was deep and probably painful, but it was not made to kill. Scott was better than that.</p><p>“NO!” Was the harsh cry of the woman, who loosened the hold she had on the boy. So Stiles could grasp the hand with the knife, remove it from his neck and use the other arm to hit the girl in the stomach with his elbow. He was not used to fight against women, he didn’t like it, but she deserved it. She was a bitch that had used their feelings and their compassion to trick them and almost kill them. He didn’t feel like having any remorse when she fell on the ground bent on her belly because of the pain he caused. He just went to where Scott was laying and started to drag him to the car. They needed to hurry.</p><p>Stiles suddenly returned to the reality when he heard another driver reproach him with his horn when he passed a stop without stopping. The city was not that far anymore, he had to pay attention to the road right now if he didn’t want to cause a car accident.</p><p>“Are you comfortable back there, Scotty?” Stiles didn’t expect an answer, but it can’t be said that he didn’t hope for one. But nothing came.</p><p>“I need to find help. I need to hurry.” He cursed, asking himself to not panic. It was the moment to act, not to cry. He had to save his friend, he could make it but he needed to think to something rapidly. He could not go to the vet clinic where Scott worked, Deaton could help them but he was not in Beacon Hills that week. He was at a veterinarian convention somewhere. Derek Hale was out of the question, he had left the city about a month before, since when Scott had gained his Alpha’s power. Derek had given up on them to save Boyd, one of his Betas, when the boy was almost killed by a crazy Alpha called Deucalion. After that, the Hale had left Boyd, Erica and Isaac to the social services, hoping they would have find a more peaceful life away from him. Then, he had left on his Camaro and from that moment on nothing new came from him. He simply disappeared. That was a shame, only God knew how much Stiles would have miss that ass.</p><p>“Maybe Melissa.” Stiles said to himself. No, she could not save Scott, she knew nothing about magical healing. Stiles could not bring her son to her just to let him die between her arms. He needed to save him.</p><p>He turned left, stopping the jeep not so far away. He wanted to think e he had to concentrate to solve the problem. He looked out of the window where he could see the rain decreasing. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, watching his hand whitening from the effort. Discouraged, he left his head fell on the wheel causing the horn to blow. The loud sound startled him but somehow it made him think of something. Maybe he could attempt with someone.</p><p>He grabbed his phone from the dashboard, where he had left it when they went looking for the lost kid. He searched for the number and then hoped that he would pick up and he did.</p><p>“I need your help. Gimme your address. Just gimme your address. I will explain later. Ok, ok, I’ll ask nicely: p-l-e-a-s-e-, can you give me your address? Ok, ok, thank you. I’m coming, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hoax pt.II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles tries to save Scott's life. But is the price worth it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I will try to upload daily.<br/>Hope you'll enjoy the reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Hoax</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 2</span>: The Hoax pt.II</p><p>Stiles arrived in less than ten minutes; well aware to expect a speed ticket because of his bad driving. But that was not the right moment to care about that. He positioned his car directly in front of the main door of the building, where Peter was standing sheltered from the rain. The wolfman didn’t hesitate an instant, he opened the car’s door and he grabbed the lifeless body of Scott as it weighted nothing. There was so much difference between his strength and Stiles’. Sometimes the boy couldn’t help but feel scared around his monstrous friends. He was so week compared to them, but he also knew that he had some tricks he could count on when he needed them. Supernatural creatures fascinated him, but he didn’t want to become a werewolf yet. He still could fight as human being.  </p><p>Stiles parked his loyal jeep Roscoe in the first spot he found into the parking lot, and then he followed Peter into the building. They used a lift to reach the floor where the man lived. It was the longest fucking time Stiles spent inside an elevator, or at least that was what he thought during the ride. Finally, they arrived to Peter’s apartment. They didn’t say nothing to each other and for Stiles that really needs to be considered a record. He was not a quiet boy, he had ADHD and he talked a lot, probably too much. Silence felt wrong to him most of times, but that night he felt so tense that talking was the last thing he wanted to do. Scott was dying and he could do nothing more than throw themselves into the shark’s belly, well maybe more like a wolf’s belly.</p><p>Peter had disappeared after Deucalion’s death. He had been there only because he wanted to gain the Alpha power, from whom he couldn’t care less. Stiles didn’t really remember getting his number from him, it just appeared one day on his phone and he decided against cancelling it. It was a fortune he kept it, but he still knew better than completely trust Peter. If he gave Stiles his number, it was because he probably did it with a purpose, but what the man had in mind was a mystery to the boy. He needed to be careful, but Peter was his last hope to save Scott and he could not risk to annoy such a moody wolf.</p><p>Peter positioned the young Alpha’s body on a table in the luxurious living room in his house. His flat was massive, almost ridiculously pompous. Everything seemed to be so expensive and well-organized that the house looked like a photo on some random modern furniture magazine. The main colours were brown, black and grey in every shadows thinkable, but some crazy bright colours made the whole furnishing looking well studied and not boring at all. A yellow lamp there, a navy blue pillow on the couch, a colourful canvas on the wall or a bright red leather armchair. It really reflected Peter’s personality. He seemed to be just the common rich dude who can’t come out of the house without a suit, but he was not as broody as his nephew, in Stiles' opinion he hid some colour inside. He knew how to be funny and sarcastic, Stiles surely noticed that, but he had showed them mostly his bad side. Stiles didn’t know if he was able to be a decent person anymore after the fire, but he had found himself hoping. Peter was a strong wolf, he knew a lot about supernatural and the boy was sure that he could have been a good asset for the pack. But, let be honest, no one trusted him.</p><p>Stiles touched Scott’s head to feel his temperature, he was burning and his face showed all the pain he was feeling. Peter walked away, probably to collect some tools to help the Alpha. He stayed away for about fifteen minutes before coming back with a bowl full of some strange green blend and an ampoule with a blueish liquid.</p><p>“What are those for?” Stiles asked, concerned.</p><p>“I will need your help.”  Peter ignored him, putting what he had probably been preparing when he was in the other room on the table.</p><p>“Go and take some scissor from the kitchen.” He ordered to Stiles.</p><p>“I’m not gonna let you alone with him.”</p><p>At that, Peter sighed and then surprisingly he smiled and said: “Clever boy.” He went to collect the scissors himself. He used them to cut Scott’s jeans and t-shirt, then he tried to reach for the bowl but Stiles anticipated him by taking it first. Stiles knew that Peter had let him take the container, he was faster than Stiles but he wanted to show the boy he meant no threat.</p><p>“What’s this?” Stiles smelled the green mixture, it smelled like forest but there was also something spicy in it.</p><p>“I could explain everything to you, but he could die while we speak. He’s weak right now.”</p><p>“He won’t die. He’s an Alpha for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “He’s not immortal, kid. He will die, I can assure it.”</p><p>Stiles understood immediately that in those words there was no lie. Peter really believe it, otherwise he really should have deserved an Oscar.</p><p>He handed him the cup and watched the man put the green blend on Scott’s leg. He had to burn because the Alpha started to move and Peter asked Stiles to keep him still.</p><p>“Grab him by his foot with all your strength.”</p><p>Stiles nodded.</p><p>“He lost a huge quantity of blood. I have to make a ritual in order to save him. It will hurt, but you can’t interfere.” Peter started explaining, then he stopped to receive a confirmation.</p><p>Stiles hesitated, he truly wanted to save his friend but trusting Peter with a ritual was not a clever choice.</p><p>Peter sensed his doubts, so he continued. “He’s gonna die if we do nothing.”</p><p>“Okay, I will do whatever it takes.”</p><p>Peter smiled, nodding approvingly.</p><p>“You’ll help me. I know for sure that you have some spark power. It means that you can help me with magic. Will you?”</p><p>“I will do whatever it takes. Anything.” Stiles repeated with more firmness in his voice. “Anything.” He said again, looking at Scott.</p><p>“Well, I will engrave some runes on his chest with my claws. You don’t have to do nothing more than keep an hold on him the entire time. If you leave him, he’ll die. Clear?”</p><p>Stiles desired to have the possibility to say ‘no’, because the only things he wanted to do was go home, change from his wet clothes and sleep for the next two days. But instead he said: “Yes.”</p><p>They started the ritual. As he had explained, Peter draw some symbols on Scott’s chest with his claws and immediately the boy started to fight it unconsciously. It was evident that he was suffering. Stiles endured it, but he couldn’t help but think about letting go every time the wolf hurt his friend.</p><p>After the incision was made, Peter went to get an hold on Scott’s head. He grabbed his nape and started to chant some strange words. Stiles though it could be Latin at first, but somehow they seemed to be even more ancient. Peter’s eyes started to glow with an extremely bright blue light and his grip on Scott became firmer, like something was trying to pull him away. Suddenly, Stiles started to feel like a magical force was taking away all his energy, almost like his whole life was being drained by the ritual. He felt like fainting but he knew he could not do that and he used every cells of his body to stay awake and save Scott.</p><p>The last thing he saw before passing out was Peter’s eyes change colour. From blue they became red. Alpha’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Choice pt.I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter makes a proposal to Stiles and Scott.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Hoax</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 3</span>: The choice pt.I</p><p>Stiles slept like a log, when he woke up it was morning and the sun shined out of the window. He was laying on a comfy bed and he was wearing clothes that not belonged to him. They were too big, so they were probably Peter’s. He yawned, stretched his arms and suddenly remembered what had happened the night before.</p><p>“Fuck my life!” He shouted getting out of the bed. He found Scott still sleeping on another bed in the room next to the one he had slept himself. The boy looked a lot better than the day before. He was snoring loudly and on his body Stiles could not find any signs of injuries.</p><p>“Thank you, Peter.” He said, before something he had forgotten came to his mind. “Thank you Peter my ass!” He remembered seeing the man’s eyes coloured with red, like an Alpha werewolf. That ritual, that ritual had been so strange.</p><p>When Derek was hit by a poisoned bulled, they had to use the gunpowder of a similar bullet to heal him. Nothing more, nothing crazy like that ritual had been.</p><p>Peter had tricked him, Stiles was sure about that. He looked for him in the house, but he was nowhere to be find. His phone was gone as well, as well as Scott’s, so he couldn’t call anyone. Obviously, in the house there was nothing he could use to contact his father. He had to be deadly scared for him, probably also furious because he didn’t return on a school night. The front door was also locked and screaming for help was useless because he suspected all the walls were soundproof. Also, Scott was still sleeping and even with his strength those doors seemed to be almost unbreakable.</p><p>A boring day passed by when finally the door opened and Peter, immediately followed by a beaten up Derek Hale, entered the house.</p><p>Scott, who had woken up just a couple of hours before, was watching with Stiles some random channel on the huge television Peter had in the living room. Stiles turned it off and then he went straight to Peter. He pointed a finger to him, accusingly.</p><p>“You sick bastard!” He said. Peter smiled, but he didn’t talk, letting Stiles continue. “What have you done? How could you steel his power while he was dying? What sick monster could do such a thing and then walk away as if nothing happened?”</p><p>Peter smirked again, then he ruffled Stiles’ hairs.</p><p>“We brought dinner, we should seat and eat.”</p><p>“No way.” Scott said from behind Stiles. He was now standing, his fist were tight showing the rage he was hardly controlling.</p><p>“I saved you. If nothing, I deserve a chance to explain my reasons. If you want, you can leave. I won’t stop you.” He showed them the door now open behind him. “But I would really appreciate if you stayed and enjoyed a meal with me and my dear nephew.” Peter made sign to Derek to move and together they went to the kitchen, where they started to set the table.</p><p>“Come on Stiles, it’s time to leave this house.” Scott said. Stiles had never been so ready to go in his life, but he forced himself to stay.</p><p>“No, you know what? I’m hungry. We’re gonna eat and I’m gonna tell that man everything I think of him.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Coming from Scott that was an unexpected good advice.</p><p>“Don’t be a pussy.” With that, Stiles grabbed Scott by his sleeves and dragged him into the kitchen.</p><p>The four of them sat on the small table in the centre of the room. Stiles opened his mouth to start to yell against Peter again, but Derek stopped him.</p><p>“You should listen to him.”</p><p>“You have no right to talk, Derek.” Stiles said, crossing his arms on his chest. “You left, you abandoned us all like a coward.”</p><p>Derek wanted to answer to the accusation Stiles had made, but Peter interrupted them. “Derek needed some time for himself Stiles, but now he’s here with his pack.”</p><p>“There is no pack. You’re just a crazy man with a stupid nephew.” Stiles responded.</p><p>“Stiles!” Said Scott, he didn’t think it was a good idea to insult an Alpha like that. Without a real pack Alphas are unstable, Stiles should have known that.</p><p>“Yes, Stiles. I might have been crazy not long ago, but now I like to consider myself as a sane man that knows what he is doing.” Peter tried to show calmness, but it was clear to all of them that he was getting angry at Stiles. His hand were tightening the rim of the table, almost breaking the expensive wood.</p><p>When Stiles tried to talk again, he immediately stopped him. “Shut up. I talk now.” He said, baring his monstrous teeth to the boy.</p><p>“Derek was not ready to be the Alpha.” Derek lowered his head, but said nothing. “Scott was neither.” Scott wanted to protest and say something but Peter showed him his brand new red eyes forcing him to stay silent.</p><p>“I know my methods can be considered controversial, but I could not have a teenager or a man that doesn’t trust himself to be the Alpha. Did I take advantage of the moment?” He asked. “Yes, I did.” He responded before Stiles could do it himself. “But did I let Scott die?” Stiles shook his head, answering. “No, I could but I chose to not let him die. And I have a reason for that.”</p><p>“Yes, obviously you have a reason.” Said Stiles hitting the table with a closed fist. Peter stared at him threateningly, Scott and Derek tensed thinking about the worst scenarios, but Peter just continued with his speech.</p><p>“The reason is that I am not insane anymore. I’m not going to kill a young werewolf if he’s not a threat to me or my pack. I don’t want a fight, I don’t want to kill if not needed. I had my vengeance and who started the fire is now dead. From now on the only thing I will care about will be my pack and how to properly lead it.”</p><p>“Why should we believe it? You tricked us only a day ago.” Scott asked, searching with his eyes Stiles’ ones.</p><p>“I am not asking you to simply believe me. What I am asking you is to stay with me and see it.”</p><p>“Scott won’t been in your pack.” Stiles interrupted.</p><p>“I’m not only asking Scott, I’m asking the both of you. I want you as well, Stiles.”</p><p>“I already said to you that I don’t want the bite.”</p><p>“I know, I don’t really like that but I do understand and I still want you.” Peter smiled, as he was trying to reassure them.</p><p>“What if we don’t?” Asked Scott.</p><p>“You can decline my offer, but I can’t let a lone wolf, who can become an omega a day or another, and a person he’s considering pack being on my territory. You can stay and be pack or leave and be alone. Is your choice to make.” He looked at the two boys in front of him, still smiling to them. “I want an answer tonight. I’m giving you two hours after the dinner to think.”</p><p>“We cannot decide such a thing in only two hours! It’s absurd.” Stiles stood, making his chair fell.</p><p>“I won’t give you the time to plot against me. I hope you understand me.”</p><p>“What about Derek, what did he chose? Did you force him? It seems to me that you two fought.”</p><p>“Yes, let’s say that we fought to externalize our anger.” Peter explained, making a sign to Stiles to sit down.</p><p>“Derek.” Stiles called the younger Hale, asking him to intervene. “He killed your sister.”</p><p>“He-” Derek gulped. “He was out of his mind. And Stiles, you should understand me, he is the only family I have. I caused the fire and he hated me for that. I still hate myself for that.” Peter patted him on the shoulder. “But I want to forgive him as much as he want to forgive me.” That was the largest number of words Stiles had ever heard from Derek. Strangely, they seemed sincere.</p><p>Stiles sat speechless, as well as Scott. “Let’s eat now.” To that, Scott’s and Stiles’ stomachs, who had nothing to eat in almost two day, growled as ferocious beasts.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Stiles was trying to mitigate the pressure by walking like a crazy person along the perimeter of Peter’s living room.</p><p>“If you keep doing that you’ll make an hole on the floor.” Scott said, puffing loudly and rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t care. I’m thinking.” </p><p>“Want to share?”</p><p>“No. I’m planning a murder.” Scott rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“Yes, sure.” He said. “Be serious Stiles, I don’t want to kill Peter. He saved me.”</p><p>“I don’t want to leave Beacon Hills, Scott. I can’t have my father move without an explanation.” Stiles suddenly stopped his walk. He sighed. “What can we do?” He asked.</p><p>“We should stay.”</p><p>“I know but how?”</p><p>“We accept. We try.” Stiles shook his head. He didn’t want to hear that again. He didn’t want to trust Peter again, that was out of the question.</p><p>“He was right, I shouldn’t have become an Alpha. I didn’t want it.”</p><p>Scott went right in front of him and then he hugged his friend lovingly.</p><p>“I still haven’t thank you for saving me. I love you bro.”</p><p>“Love you too Scotty.”</p><p>Suddenly Scott became more serious, Stiles could not remember another time he saw that same decision in his friend’s eyes. He brought his mouth to Stiles’ ear and then he whispered, being careful to not be listened by the two other wolves in the house. “If he do something we don’t like, I promise I will bring you his head.” Stiles nodded.</p><p>Some minutes later Peter came out from the kitchen to hear their decisions, again followed by Derek.</p><p>“What did you choose?” He asked.</p><p>“The pack.” Both boys answered as one voice.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Now I would really love to see my dad again…”</p><p>“I will give you a lift.”</p><p>“But my jeep-” Stiles interrupted.</p><p>“Derek will drive it to your house, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Can we have our phone back?” Scott asked, he wanted to speak to Allison so bad that Stiles was quite proud and surprised by the fact that the boy had not appointed her already.  Normally he would insert her in every conversation, even during a life or death moment.</p><p>“Yes.” Peter grabbed their two phones from his pocket, handing them to the two boys. “I texted your parents. They think you are at each other house.”</p><p>Stiles sighed. “Really Peter, couldn’t you being more creative? My father’s a cop.”</p><p>“My mother is the worst. Thank you Peter, I’m gonna be grounded until I’m thirty.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s learn together.” Stiles continued, bringing the palm of his hand on his own face. He puffed and then said: “Nowadays parents check. If you invent an excuse, you need a good story that can’t be destroyed with just one single phone call.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you Stiles.” Peter said sarcastically.</p><p>“Yeah, you better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Choice pt.II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter tries to recruit new pack members.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Hoax</span> </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 4</span>: The Choice pt.II</p><p>
  <em>Jackson Whittemore</em>
</p><p>That same night Peter drove to Jackson's house, where he found the boy alone with a girl. His parents were not in the house, so the boy had decided to invite over some random chick. Peter was surprised that the athlete was having fun with someone that was surely not Lydia Martin.</p><p>He sneaked into the house using a partially opened window. Not even caring to try to knock on the teen’s door, he just threw it open making the poor girl scream from fear.</p><p>“Leave.” He said to her. She didn’t make him said it twice. She collected the shirt she had left on the floor to cover herself and tried to maintain that bit of modesty she still had running away as fast as she could.</p><p>“Man, do you know she’s gonna think you’re my father?”</p><p>Peter gave him no reply. He just turned on the light of Jackson’s room, studying the space. It was the typical teenage room, but it was also evident that nothing in it was cheap. Jackson was the son of a rich family and he lost no occasion to flaunt it. That was probably something they had in common.</p><p>"She didn't look as the kind of girl you usually like." Peter observed one of the frames Jackson had on his desk. A photo that pictured him, Lydia and another boy of the same age on the lacrosse field. They were hugging showing the sign of victory, a wide smile  on all of their faces. They seemed truly happy.</p><p>“Yeah, she is annoying but had a good ass.” Jackson replied, grabbing a pair of trousers he had previously left on the chair near his bed.</p><p> “Yes.” Peter smiled. “I could see.” Jackson smirked as well. Suddenly his expression changed. "What the fuck are you doing here, Peter?" He asked with an hostile tone. "You entered my house with no invitation, so I suppose it's an important topic the one you want to discuss."</p><p>"I got a proposal for you."</p><p>"A proposal? And couldn't it wait until tomorrow? Really?" Now Jackson really looked angry, his posture showing how ready he was to fight.</p><p>Peter knew that Jackson was an hot headed boy, just like his father had been. Damien Whittemore was just a couple of year older than Peter, so they both attended Beacon Hills High School simultaneously for a couple of year. He had been a jock, captain of the lacrosse team, exactly as his son was. Damian had studied to become a lawyer and Jackson probably had to grew up alone because his parents were hardly at home because of their jobs. So Peter was not surprised by the anger the boy showed towards authority. However, Jackson needed to grow out of it because he wouldn’t have been sixteen forever.</p><p>“You made my girl go away.”</p><p>“She is not your girl.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I thought Lydia was your girl.”</p><p>“Lydia dumped me.”</p><p>“Oh poor little Jackson.”</p><p>Jackson could not let anyone, not even Peter Hale, making fun of him. He usually made fun of anyone but he didn’t  really like to be subject of the prank. That was one of the reasons he didn’t like the Stilinski kid, he joked too much. Everyone in school knew that it was better to not fuck with him.</p><p>Jackson didn’t even think before shifting, he just threw himself against Peter aiming to his neck. The Alpha could only think that if it was evident that the boy had no technique, it was  also true that he surely had some guts.</p><p>“You can be really stupid sometimes.” With his claws tightened on Jackson’s neck, Peter explained to the teen what he thought about his attitude. “But I like your rage. You just need to learn how to control it.” He said, flashing his bright red eyes to the fearless boy. Jackson tried to escape from the deadly grip, but it was useless against the Alpha. “I can make you stronger. The question is: will you let me?” Jackson’s eyes widened, life abandoning his body. That was the moment Peter chose to let him go. Jackson coughed violently, then he breathed deeply trying to bring air to his lungs.</p><p>“I don’t like to repeat myself boy. What do you chose, do you want to be part of my pack?”</p><p>“I’m in.” When Peter flashed his eyes to Jackson again, he replied by flashing his own blue eyes. Then he bared his neck to the older man, showing his submission. That was not something Jackson Whittemore was used to do, but Peter was willing to educate him about werewolf hierarchy. Something Derek never did.</p><p>Peter smiled getting out of the house, happy with how thing had gone. He decided to head home because he needed to be well rested for the next morning. He had an appointment with Jackson’s former girlfriend: Lydia Martin. And he really needed to be prepared for that match.</p><p>
  <em>Lydia Martin</em>
</p><p>As he expected Lydia chose to not come alone, she had dragged a bored Stile with her. Peter was almost offended by her lack of trust, but he couldn’t really blame her.</p><p>He had asked Stiles to convince Lydia to accept this meeting, because even though they still didn’t come along that well he was sure of the fact that someway the girl had some sort of respect for the human. Peter had noticed that Stiles’ crush for Lydia had dissipated after the girl opened her heart to Jackson, managing to turn him into a proper werewolf from the monster he had become. However, he still worshipped the young lady because of her beauty, elegance and intelligence. On her own account Lydia revalued his schoolmate when he saw how he fought on the battlefield to protect his friends and how, under his sassiness and bad humour, there was a smart head with which she could confront. They were slowly becoming friends.</p><p>With Jackson out of the way, probably due to some teen love drama, she knew that Stiles could help her with the confrontation with Peter. Choosing to bring Stiles instead of her dear friend Allison Argent was also a wise choice. She was an hunter and that could have angered Peter.</p><p>The man couldn’t trust an Argent, Peter had no intention of fighting them but he also wanted nothing to do with them. They were dangerous and he couldn’t let anyone else he cared about die because of them.</p><p>The café chosen by Peter was quite crowded, enough to let them speak quietly but not too much to disturb their conversation. Lydia could feel safe there because she knew Peter could not hurt her in public.</p><p>The two of them sat on the other side of the table where Peter had been waiting, letting him have the first word. “Lydia. Stiles. Good evening.” He said. Stiles still looked like the last thing he wanted to do was being there, but he answered the greeting. Lydia stayed silent, studying him with her beautiful green eyes.</p><p>“I suppose Stiles already anticipated something to you.”</p><p>“He didn’t.”</p><p>The boy, who was sprawled on the table probably very tired from the day of school and the lacrosse practise, looked at Peter and simply shook his head. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” He explained.</p><p>“I’ll make it simple Lydia, I don’t want to insult your intelligence. I’m the Alpha now and I’m recruiting members for my pack. You are a banshee, but that’s not the only reason that makes me want you. You are surprisingly smart for your age and, even if I know I caused you some trouble in the past, I hope we can forget it in order to create a pack and then maybe even a family.”</p><p>Lydia felt speechless, she couldn’t believe that man. How could he dare to make such an offer to her? He had used her to resuscitate himself, leaving her with a deep scar on her body and her mind. He entered her conscience, violated her privacy and then he threw her away like she was worth nothing.</p><p>“Do I have a choice?” She asked, tears of anger started forming in the corners of her eyes, helpless to do anything about it.</p><p>“You can decline my offer. But If that’s what you choose you’ll have to leave my territory. To Derek and then also to Scott, you were pack because of your relationship with Jackson, even though you never considered yourself as a pack member.”</p><p>Tears started to flow down Lydia’s cheeks. She tried to regain her usual composure but her ruined make up and her redden eyes displayed her mood clearly.</p><p>Stiles hugged her, casting a look of pure anger toward Peter.</p><p>“What do you choose, darling?” The werewolf asked, searching for eye contact with her.</p><p>“I don’t really have a choice. I can only say yes, Peter.” She released the hug, looking at Peter directly in the eyes. “This is a nightmare coming true.” She said, accidentally letting go a sob.</p><p>“I know I hurt you. I promise I truly desire to be a better man now. However, you two are acting like you have completely forgotten that you set me on fire. Alive.” Peter felt pity for the girl because he was the cause of her pain but none of them was a saint. He had understood pretty early in his life that with intelligence always comes a bit of malice. They were no different from him, well except maybe for his homicidal rage.</p><p>Stiles looked at him as if he had pulled out a gun and shot someone straight in the face. He took Lydia’s hand in his own and reassured her like only him could. “What Peter is trying to say, dear Lydia,” He glanced at him briefly. “is that we should not forget that what can be set on fire once can also be set on fire twice.” He wiped one of her pink checks. “Don’t you think?” He asked, at last.</p><p>Peter was starting to get angry when Stiles surprised him by continuing his speech.</p><p>“You know that I am far from being Peter’s greatest fan, but I think we should give him a chance.” He smiled to her, trying to lighten the mood. “How much do you think it takes to be a better Alpha than Scott or Derek?”</p><p>“Not that much?” She answered, smiling slightly.</p><p>“We’ll see…”</p><p>
  <em>Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey</em>
</p><p>Peter returned home with the dinner. He had asked Derek to wait for him to eat because they needed to have a serious conversation after the meal. Peter thought it was time to bring back home Derek’s former Betas.</p><p>After Deucalion’s death they were entrusted to social services. For a wolf that was not a wise choice, especially because they were still new to their force and instincts. In addition, they were teenagers with sad stories behind them and between hormones and trauma they could easily lose control. The world was not ready to discover supernatural, probably it was never going to be.</p><p>“Shortly before the fire, your mother revealed to me a decision she had previously made.” He said to Derek after they finished the dinner.</p><p>“What decision?” Derek asked, frowning.</p><p>“Do you remember what the <em>Ancient Order</em> is?”</p><p>“Sure, it’s a legend.”</p><p>They moved to the living room and sat down on the couch, like they had done thousands of times when they were younger and the Hale’s family was still the biggest pack in northern California. At the time Derek considered Peter more like a friend than an uncle. Peter had always been mysterious e malicious, but Derek knew he was not a bad man. The life of a second born can be difficult, Derek knew that from first hand. Peter, however, was a completely different person from him, with ambitions Derek never had.</p><p>First of all, Derek never wanted to be the Alpha. Leadership was not his thing. Even when he played sports at school he never truly enjoyed be the captain. He did it, yes, because he didn’t want to be a disappointment and because he liked to win matches. But no one had really asked him if he wanted to be the captain, they just assumed it.</p><p>Secondly, it’s needed to be considered that Peter had been a social butterfly at the time. Both of them changed after the fire, but Peter did it the most. Peter had always had a few friends out of the family, but with them he had always shared a strong connection. Derek had never experienced that, even when he still attended school he was more inclined to fall in love than to make friends. Usually Peter would make fun of him for that reason.</p><p>Derek didn’t really think that Peter would ever decide to contact any of his lost friends. Most of them now have probably moved out of Beacon Hill, changed life after all those years. And he himself was a completely different person now, more introvert and gloomy.</p><p>Peter looked intensely at the fake fireplace he had made install in the house. Both of them still shivered in front of a real fire because of the trauma they experienced. But even a fake fireplace can make the house looks warmer.</p><p>“The <em>Ancient Order </em>is not just a legend. It’s a reality.”</p><p>The <em>Ancient Order </em>was a council of werewolves whose job was to intervene to handle critical situation that could reveal to the world the existence of werewolves and also prevent any possible territorial war between packs.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Derek didn’t understand his uncle’s decision. Those kind of organization were tricky, typically there was a retaliation that needed to be paid when a favour was asked.</p><p>“I want their help to get Erica, Boyd and Isaac out of the system. I want their custody, but we can’t obtain it with our only forces.”</p><p>“Why would they intercede for us?”</p><p>“Derek, I need to be honest with you. Biting those kids was not the smartest idea you ever had, but I know you did it to improve their life, so I won’t blame you for that. However, they shouldn’t have been never entrusted to social services. That puts werewolves’ secret in danger.” Peter went to sit on the red armchair. He seemed thoughtful. “When a werewolves that it’s less than eighteen years old loses all his relatives and all the member of the pack are unable to take care of the kid the right thing to do is to call the <em>Ancient Order</em>.”  He rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know. Talia never wanted her kid to worry about those sort of preoccupation before the adulthood. I never agreed with her about that. Anything can happen and kids needs to be prepared.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. It seems like I fucked it up.” Derek sighed. “Again.”</p><p>“Yes, but for once you are not the one to blame.”</p><p>It took a month to Peter and the <em>Ancient Order </em>to bring Erica, Boyd and Isaac home again. Derek knew that sooner or later they had to pay for that favour, but Peter thought that every price was worth it to reunite their pack. Derek was starting to think the same.</p><p>
  <em>Allison Argent</em>
</p><p>Peter had nothing against Scott’s girlfriend, but in his opinion they couldn’t be together anymore. Hunters were dangerous for werewolves and their love story could attract unwanted attentions to the pack. He had to speak with Scott about that matter and the sooner the better.</p><p>It didn’t go well, Scott almost attacked Peter during the conversation. To stop the fight the only thing Derek could do was kicking Scott out of the apartment and call Stiles to talk some sense into him.</p><p>What they didn’t expect was that the one Stiles chose to speak with wasn’t Scott but Peter. He didn’t agree with his decision, he thought that try to separate Allison and Scott was a bad move and he wanted to say it clearly to the Alpha.</p><p>“It’s the most stupid thing to do right now.”  He said crossing the threshold of the apartment. “I understand that you think it’s safer for the pack if they break up, but Scott it’s ridiculously in love with her. He won’t forgive you, he won’t accept it.” He stood right in front of Peter, looking at him straight in the eyes. “Trust him. And if you don’t trust his instincts teach him how to use them. The best thing you can do to protect us is to prepare him, make him stand by himself. It’s impossible, even to me, convince Scott to leave Allison. He won’t listen to me and he won’t listen to you.”</p><p>Peter had some problems admitting the reality of those words, but eventually he could only agree with Stiles.</p><p>“I don’t want her in my house, boy. And you won’t, for any reason, reveal anything related to pack business to her. Do I make myself clear, Scott?” Peter said to the boy one week of reasoning later. Scott could do nothing different from smile and nod, but Stiles had the impression that if he had a tail he would have wagged it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pack Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has a surprise for the pack, it doesn't go as he expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Hoax</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 5</span>: Pack night</p><p>One day the pack decided to gather at Peter’s apartment. It wasn’t the first pack meeting they had. They had spent some Fridays together during the previous month. They had a dinner, watched a film, learn more about each other but there was still tension in the air when Peter was around. No one but Derek seemed to trust him. Peter could not blame them.</p><p>That particular pack night looked to Peter as the right occasion to gain popularity. He had chosen to not inform the other members of the pack about the procedure to get Erica’s, Vernon’s and Isaac’s custody. He did not know how long the bureaucracy could make them wait, but the <em>Ancient Order</em> had good connections and in last than a month they finally had the good news.</p><p>Stiles and Scott were sprawled on his couch playing some videogames on the PlayStation they forced him to buy.</p><p>“If you want us to stay here, you should at least make it funny.” He could almost heard them saying.</p><p>Lydia and Jackson were ignoring each other blatantly. It was clear to the everyone that their break up would not be definitive. They wasted too much time staring at each other when the other one was distracted, to convince them to think that their love story was really over. Nevertheless, they were both too proud to admit it and fix their relationship.</p><p>Peter and Derek had excused themselves, inventing a plausible emergency. None of the group had said nothing, letting them go almost unnoticed.</p><p>When they returned, they made the three Betas wait outside of the apartment. Peter entered asking for attention. “We got a surprise for you.” He said to the audience.</p><p>“We’re back bitches!” Exclaimed Erica, entering theatrically and launching her baggage into the air. “I know. You missed us.” She added when Vernon and Isaac also entered. They both were staring at her smiling, happy to be home, but with a face that clearly explained their estrangement at Erica’s theatrics.  </p><p>Scott, Stiles, Jackson and Lydia were a little overwhelmed at first. Everyone was so shocked that only Stiles could speak. “How?” He asked.</p><p>The three Betas turned around to where Peter was standing. They looked at him grateful, almost touched by the effort Peter and Derek had put into get them back.</p><p>“It was Peter.” Started Isaac. “I don’t know how but he managed to adopt us.”</p><p>“Guys!” Suddenly shouted Erica, interrupting the moving moment. “I’ve been here for ten minutes already and no one hugged me. I’m starting to feel offended.”</p><p>While the general hugging started, both Stiles and Scott gave to Peter a look of approval. Later even Lydia went to the Alpha.</p><p>“I still think you’re a sick bastard, Peter. But you did well today.” She said.</p><p>“It doesn’t take too much effort to be a better Alpha than Derek or Scott, remember?” Was the almost funny reply Peter gave her. On her face he could see an hinted smile forming.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>They spent a beautiful evening. The calm before the storm. Indeed, later Peter had another announcement to do. He gathered the pack around the big table he had in the living room, asking everyone to take a seat.</p><p>“As you know, money is not a problem to me.”</p><p>“Yeah, we can see that.” Stiles said, hinting at the luxurious décor that surrounded them.</p><p>“Recently I bought this entire building.” At the revelation lots of surprised eyes looked at him. Even Derek was astonished.</p><p>“Derek, the apartment next to this will be yours. Erica, the room next to mine is yours. Instead, beyond those two doors over there.” Peter pointed at the two closed doors behind him. “Those are yours, Isaac and Vernon.” The two boys high fived, enthusiastically. They never thought they could live in such a beautiful place. Surely, it was an improvement over the abandoned warehouse they had previously shared with Derek. “And when you’ll be eighteen you will also have a separate apartment.”</p><p>“Jackpot!” Exclaimed Stiles, truly happy for the three Betas.</p><p>“Each of you will get a flat in this building.” Scott and Stiles bro-fisted. Jackson, who had never struggled with money, remained impassable. Lydia looked suddenly concerned.</p><p>“Peter, as soon as school finish I’m gonna head out of this city to never coming back. I have plans for my future.” She said seriously.</p><p>“Yes, I know and I won’t limit your possibilities about universities. On the contrary, I want to pay for it. However, a pack can’t stay separated all around the nation. After your studies will end, each of you will return here.” Peter explained. It could be difficult to understand, but it was a decision that had to be made. In a normal pack, where there are werewolves of every ages, such a choice would not be needed. Unfortunately, it was different for them.</p><p>Lydia and Stiles both opened their mouth to respond, but Peter stopped them. “That’s it.” He said with his Alpha’s voice, then he stood up and flashed threateningly his red eyes. “That’s my decision.” With that he stormed out of the room to get some air. He did not want to hear their objections yet. He was not used to his new Alpha status, the power still overwhelmed him sometimes. Peter chose to left to not let things degenerate, leaving the teenagers processing the news alone.</p><p>But Stiles was not the kind of man that leaves the conversation in half. He followed Peter to face him openly, joining him outside of the building, a couple of blocks away.</p><p>“You can’t ask us such a thing and then escape.” He said straight into his face, not worried about the rage he could clearly say in the man’s eyes.</p><p>“I am the Alpha!” Peter flashed his red eyes. Stiles sighed, trying to maintain calm. He did not want to challenge Peter, he knew he had no chance against him, but he had to resolve the problem before it was too late. Peter didn’t knew that, but Stiles was trying to help him. He was trying to avoid a riot against the werewolf. The Alpha didn’t have their completely faith yet, it was too soon. And even though Stiles had declared that he was still willing to set him on fire if needed, he didn’t really want to. That situation could still be revolved speaking better than with violence.</p><p>“Peter.” He said, downing his head to show submission. “Yesterday we talked. You said to me that it was fundamental for us to begin to spend more time together. I think you’re right. I think we should. Maybe we can even organize more than a dinner every week, sometimes we can spend the night together.”</p><p>“That’s not the matter and you know it.”</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles gulped, now afraid by the anger he still could sense in Peter’s voice. “But you can’t come to us after just a month and decide for our life. How do you think we would react?”</p><p>Peter punched the wall of the dark alley where they were speaking, making his hand bleed and Stiles wince. They were not that far from the flat, so Stiles asked himself if someone could hear him if he screamed. But then he remembered about the soundproof wall Peter had and rolling his eyes he decided that it was good night to put his life in danger again.</p><p>“There are still two years until graduation. Give us the time to really feel like a pack. You know, maybe it’s a little bit lame but there is a saying, do you remember it? If you love someone, set them free and, if they don’t come back to you…”</p><p>“They were never yours. Yeah, you are right. It’s pretty lame.” Peter seemed calmer now but he was still frowning.</p><p>“We are sixteen, we don’t know what do of our life yet.”</p><p>“Lydia seems to know.”</p><p>“Lydia loves this city more than she would never admit. What she hate is to not have a choice. We all noticed that you are a different man now and, I will never admit I said it tomorrow, but I’m starting to believe in you. But please, no more announcement for tonight. Let’s come back, show them I’m still alive and reassure them about this topic.” Stiles took a deep breath before continuing his speech. “If you really think, as you said yesterday to me, that once the bond between pack members is made we’ll starting to truly need to be together, well that means that when we’ll be away for university we’ll desire to come back. It is not a better way than drag us home from our hair, or furry for some of us?”</p><p>Peter nodded, but before Stiles could move he grabbed his arm and trapped him between his body and the wall.</p><p>“Ok Stiles, we’ll do as you wish.” He said, letting his body transform into his werewolf form. “However, boy.” He brought one of his sharp claw to Stiles’ neck, caressing him threateningly. “You should always remember that I’m not a kid. Do not never try to manipulate me again, or you’ll pay the consequence.” He said to conclude. Then he grabbed Stiles’ by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. With that, Peter left. Stiles stood there unable to do nothing more than seat on the dirty floor, searching for a reason why is cock was hard in his pants. He cursed himself and his terrible newly discovered passion for strong man that could easily manhandled him.</p><p>He had never reacted to Peter that way. He asked himself if he was attracted to the man. He had eyes, he knew he was gorgeous, but his psychotic behaviour always made Stiles focus his attention more on the risk he posed than on his magnetic appearance. What changed?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter's kidnapped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Hoax</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 6</span>: Kidnapped</p><p>Peter woke up feeling his head heavy. Confused, he could not remember anything about the previous night, not even getting in the bed to sleep. Nothing was familiar to him, he had never been in that place before. The room was dark, windows were barred and a sharp smell of dust and fuel surrounded him. It was so strong that it almost made his eyes water.</p><p>Despite the lack of light, he could tell he was probably kept into some sort of abandoned warehouse. Maybe in the East of the city, in the old industrial district where lots of building were left in disarray.</p><p>He was bound to the floor, both his arms and legs were connected to heavy chains that allowed him to stand but not to do more than a couple of steps. The metal was thick enough to be unbreakable even for an Alpha werewolf. But what made him immediately realize that whoever kidnapped him was a professional, was the circle of Wolfsbane that surrounded him. Hunters? He could not be sure, but it was plausible possibility.</p><p>Suddenly, a light hit him from an indefinite point of the room. A spotlight illuminated him, blinding him. With his eyes still closed he heard two different footstep approaching. One was lighter. ‘Probably a woman.’ He thought. He was not sure about the other one. For a moment he believed they had something familiar, but before he could deepen his thinking they stopped.  </p><p>The smell of gasoline became more intense. Peter forced himself to open his eyes and what he saw petrified him. Flames were encircling him making the air unbearable. He feared for his life, sure he would have died again in the heat of a fire, but the flames never reached him. They just died as quickly as they started, like some unnatural force had stopped them.</p><p>The two figures stepped ahead, revealing their identity.</p><p>“Peter.” Stiles stood fierce in the centre of the room. He had a book in his hands, a tome that Peter recognized as one of his own. It was a book of magic, one perfect to beginners. He had probably used it to stop the flames from killing Peter, but why the man did not know.</p><p>Next to Stiles stood Lydia, her arms crossed to her chest and a deadly stare on her face. She seemed almost disappointed, as if she had wanted him to die. That was no surprise, she still did not like him.</p><p>“We didn’t want to kill you.” Yeah, sure.</p><p>Lydia rolled her eyes. “Well, I was willing to.” She pointed out.</p><p>“We wanted to make a point, Peter.”</p><p>Peter turned into his wolf form, enraged he bared his teeth to them threateningly. The he tried to free himself from the chains that restrained him. With his strength, strongly emphasized by his fury, he could almost made them come off. The two teens took a step back, frightened.</p><p>“Calm down.” At those words, Peter growled. Stiles put his hand between his hair, regret visible in his eyes. It did not last, soon he shook his head and nodded, as if he was trying to give himself some courage. “No, no, no!” He shouted, walking toward the Alpha. “You have no right to be mad at us! You forced us to do this to you!” He pointed a finger to him. “I didn’t want this, but you needed to understand. You needed to be punished for what you did to Scott. You needed to know that you’re still the Alpha because we want you to be.” He took a deep breath, rubbing his face to regain composure. “You are no more alone in this. We are a pack-”</p><p>“A pack? You almost killed me today.”</p><p>“But we didn’t.” Lydia, who had been silent until that, stepped ahead, getting close to them. She walked slowly, then stopped right in front of Peter. “We. Did. Not. Peter. Otherwise, you will be dead already.”</p><p>“We are willing to accept you as our Alpha, Peter. We just wanted to make clear that you can’t force us anymore. Stop with the bullshit, man.”</p><p>Lydia destroyed the circle of Wolfsbane that surrounded Peter using one of her expensive red heels.</p><p>“We will treat you right if you threat us right. No more threats from today on. You must understand that our action today are not a declaration of war. On the contrary, we are asking for peace.”</p><p>“Peace? How could I still trust you two after this?” Peter asked, now human again.</p><p>“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Was the sharp reply Lydia gave him.</p><p>“What do you want to do, Peter? Could we call it even?” Stiles showed him the key that opened his restrainments.</p><p>Peter had to think about the options he had. Yes, sure he could simply accept the offer and then still take their life. That would have been easy, but was it the best choice? Ha had five Beta werewolves in his pack, however the ones standing before him, the ones that almost killed him today, were the only two creatures that he could easily kill with a single hand. He had to admit he was impressed.</p><p>“If you kill us you won’t have a pack anymore. They will go after you. They will find you and kill you. Even If, with some sort of miracle, you manage to win, you will be alone once again.” Indeed, Stiles was right and Peter knew that.</p><p>“Fine. That’s it. We got a deal.” Lydia hugged Stiles enthusiastically. “But.” Peter continued, interrupting the moment. “But I can’t let you walk away from this unpunished.” Stiles crossed his arms, Lydia frowned before asking: “So what?” </p><p>“You have to reveal what happened today to the others.”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Lydia.” Stiles took one of her hands. He talked looking at her directly in the eyes. “I think he’s right. We should be sincere.”</p><p>“They won’t like it.” Lydia took her hand back. “They are a bunch of pussies.” Both Stiles and Peter smirked at that, they could not say she was not right. Especially Scott, for him using those kinds of schemes was out of the question. Kidnapping, menace, imprisonment. All methods he would never use. Stiles felt fucked imagining the incoming lecture that he had to suffer.</p><p>Lydia knew that was a fair price to pay. Peter seemed willing to not kill them, but was he being honest? She had no answer to that question. Still doubtful about him, she grumbled, defeated. “Free him.” She said, praying with all her heart to survive that day. They knew Peter was a variable, that he could do anything. Even so they could not let him die there, well, Stiles did not want to, Lydia however… No, not even with all the hate she had felt toward the man she could do something like that. Probably if he killed again she would find the courage. But not like that, not with premeditation, not without a stronger motivation. She just felt not ready to kill him. She just wanted to go home, get some rest and return to her normal life, school and Jackson, Jackson and shopping, study, study, study.</p><p>Stiles did as she told him. Carefully, he moved closer to Peter, trying to analyse his facial expression in the meanwhile. He was phlegmatic, his gaze fixed on an unclear point of the ceiling. Once free, the man did not lose time, he grabbed Stiles by his neck once again. Immediately, Stiles had a déjà vu. Lydia stepped back, fear evident on her face. What have they done?</p><p>With still his hand around the teen’s neck, Peter spoke slowly. “Do. Not. Never. Try. This. Again.” He said, letting go.</p><p>Lydia allowed herself a breath of relief.</p><p>That same night, the pack reunited at Peter’s. Intelligently, Lydia had proposed to make the revelation during the dinner.</p><p>“It’s werewolves we’re speaking of.” She had said. “They will be so committed to eating that they will not ever care. Trust. Me.” But Stiles was not as sure as she was.</p><p>“Exactly, what the fuck were you thinking?” Before Scott could express all his disappointment, Derek spoke first, the fork in his hand still in the midway to his mouth. “Stupid teens, do you think at all before doing something?”</p><p>Stiles was right, they cared.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Sheriff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sheriff harasses Peter.<br/>Finally, an hint of Sterek in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Hoax</span> </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 7</span>: The Sheriff</p><p>Peter was being followed. He had no doubt about it. The person who was coming after him was putting no effort into hiding it, like he did not care at all. The Sheriff of Beacon Hills, John Stilinski, had been after Peter for the last three days. Both on foot and by car. And he did not even bothered himself using a normal car. No, for the entire time he had tailed Peter with his car service. For three, infinites days. The strangest thing was that he had never once approached Peter. It seemed like he was trying to pressure him, but into what?</p><p>He had followed him almost everywhere: to the mechanic, at the vet clinic, at the hospital and then obviously home. Peter did not like strangers to know where he lived. The Sheriff was lucky to have Stiles as son because if that was not the case, he would be dead now or at least dead scared.</p><p>The fourth day Peter had enough. He was at the Donut House, finally alone, enjoying one of his favourites breakfast, when the Sheriff entered the place and took a seat at the counter. He ordered a black coffee, drinking it with his chair turned towards Peter. The Alpha could nearly feel his eyes punching holes into his head. Peter assumed he had to grasp the nettle, so he stood ready to face the man but the Sheriff chose that exact same moment to leave. Peter snorted loudly, sitting once again.</p><p>John left Peter alone until sunset before coming back to hunt him with his police car. Peter let the man follow him home, parked into his reserved spot and entered the building. Instead of aiming for the lift, he waited for a couple of minutes in the hall. He sneaked out of the building using a window of the second floor. With dark he was optimist about not being discovered. He moved to the police car like a thief in the night, indeed he almost caused the Sheriff an heart attack when he showed up from nothing, greeting him with a casual “Sheriff.” John jumped from fear, hitting the roof of his car with the head. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“Peter Hale.” He put away the gun he had pointed to Peter. “You startled me. I have a gun, you know?”</p><p>“I noticed that.” He responded, glancing at the weapon.</p><p>“What do you want, Hale?” John asked. He had wanted Peter to acknowledge that he was following him, but he did not expect the man to approach him.</p><p>“Can I know why are you following me, Sheriff?”</p><p>Fortune wanted the radio of the car calling Stiles’ father at the police station.</p><p>“Sorry,” John felt not sorry at all. “Seems like I’m needed. See you around, Hale.” He said, before driving out of the way.</p><p>Peter clung on his fists, following the car with his eyes. If that man suspected something, that meant they had a big problem between their hands.</p><p>The next day, Peter found himself being followed once again. This time it was not the Sheriff, but one of his deputies, a young man with a clean face, driving a red car. Unlike his boss, he was actually trying to be invisible. He did not know he had no chance because his opponent was a werewolf.</p><p>Tired, Peter managed to lose him in the traffic. Wanting to go for a run in the reserve, he headed out of the city, but a bad surprise welcomed him on the road. He was stopped at a police roadblock, where a police officer insisted to undergo him an alcohol test. Now, Peter was furious and he might have responded badly at the officer. Maybe, only maybe he could have shoved him against his car, yes, but does that justify the other policeman pointing the gun at Peter’s head? Probably. However, according to the police report that was written shortly after, he was arrested with the accusation of assaulting on a police officer. Not being able to do anything else – he did not want to kill the deputies, they were just doing their job-, Peter followed the men to the station where, with no surprise, John Stilinski was waiting for him with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>“Did he torture you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I can’t see the problem here.”</p><p>“Stiles.” Peter grabbed the teen by his white t-shirt. “I was arrested today. I was interrogated by your dad today!” He shouted directly at his face.</p><p>“You assaulted a police officer!” Peter let him go only to be able to rub his temple. How could that kid always cause him ad headache?</p><p>“The Sheriff followed me for almost a week.”</p><p>“But you assaulted a police officer!”</p><p>“I had enough. I needed to run to release some tension, but I could not even do that because of them.”</p><p>“But you ass-”</p><p>“Stiles, say that again and I swear I’m gonna take off you tongue to feed the cat.”</p><p>“Do you have a cat?”</p><p>“Stiles!” Before Peter could keep his promise, Derek stepped in asking what was happening.</p><p>“I want Stiles to reveal the truth to his father.”</p><p>“That’s the worst idea you could came out with.” Stiles pictured himself explaining to his father that yes, werewolves were a thing, Scott and pretty much everyone he hung out with was a supernatural being, or something similar –he would omit that he could use magic too, absolutely. He would also leave out every dangerous situation they had to deal with that year, every time he put his life at risk running with wolves, every monster that almost destroyed the city, that magic was even involved into him being the cause of his dad’s firing. But even with every omission he could think about, the result was always the same: Stiles being grounded for the rest of his life, every werewolves in the county brutally killed by his father for putting his son’s life at risk.</p><p>“I think your father knows you enough to understand that you surely don’t need us to endanger your own life.”</p><p>“Was I talking out loud?”</p><p>Derek stated his answer with a simple movement of eyebrows. Most of times, they were more expressive than the man himself was.</p><p>Peter came back into the conversation, saying: “Stiles. You are on thin ice right now. After what you did-” Stiles stopped listening. Obviously, he was referring to that little accident where Stiles and Lydia kidnapped and intimidated him. A juvenile madness – a long week ago- that Peter kept reminding them.</p><p>“Stiles!” Derek called him back to reality.</p><p>“Listen, boy. You’re lucky to be still alive.” Peter came closer to him. “At night, sometimes I ask myself why I let you live.” He whispered. “Don’t make me change my mind.” Stiles gulped, frightened.</p><p>“Do I have a choice?” He asked. Derek touched his back, trying to comfort him.</p><p>“No, not this time.” Peter looked at the hand Derek had posed on the boy. An idea came to him in a flash. “But don’t worry, Derek will help you to reveal the truth to your father.”</p><p>“What?” Both said at the same time. Immediately, Derek pulled back his hand.</p><p>“You’ll need a proof. Can’t expect your father to just accept that werewolves exists without seeing one.” Peter explained, rolling his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“Scott can go.” Derek pointed out, hopeful.</p><p>“No, Scott cannot go because he’s having a date with Allison. The girl you,” Peter indicated Stiles with his finger. “convinced me to let him see.”</p><p>“Will you ever stop emphasizing my bad decisions?”</p><p>“Never.” Peter said, concluding the conversation.</p><p>Stiles snorted while Derek rubbed his tired eyes, both had to accept their unfair fate.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it went good.”</p><p>“Stiles, he has a gun.”</p><p>“Yes, but not the shotgun.”</p><p>The Sheriff did not take well the existence of werewolves. At first he remained impassable, almost unable to speak. Then, questions had started. He had wanted to know the entire truth. Looking his son in the eyes he had pleaded him to be sincere. “Please, son. You have been lying for so long. Tell me everything, be honest. I can’t tolerate other lies.”</p><p>Stiles felt sick seeing his dad on the verge of tears. Suddenly he felt the weight of all the falsities he had told. He had believed it was for the best to keep lying, but now he was starting to understand a cruel reality. He had kept his father out of supernatural business because he had liked the thrill of danger, because he had loved to lie, to hide, to manage to save other’s life without the help of his daddy. How stupid he was to think that it was a choice made by heart. On the contrary, he realized that it was based just on the desire of a reckless life, on nothing but stupidity. His dad was the Sheriff, that put the man at risk everyday, knowing what he was facing could have been a valuable advantage. Men could fight monster, hunters were the proof of that. Sometimes they could even <em>being</em> the monster, again hunters – Argents in particular –were also the poof of that.</p><p>“I’m sorry dad.” He said before hugging the man. Stiles kept his dad between his arms for as long as he could, until Derek recalled them about his presence with some light coughing.</p><p>Stiles told everything that came into his mind, neglecting nothing to his dad. Probably he should have thought twice before telling his father about Peter being the Alpha again.</p><p>“-And he said to me: ‘You’re lucky to be alive. Don’t make me change my mind.’” Stile tried to imitate Peter with a poor result. “Or something like that.”</p><p>The Sheriff did not responded well to his son being threatened. Surely not after everything he had discovered that evening. He had known that Hales had something hidden, but he did not expect all of that crap to exist. He thought they were drug dealer of some sort, that they were two bad men trying to lead astray his son and his friends. Werewolves? That was ridiculous.</p><p>However, after Derek’s demonstration he was forced to admit the existence of those creatures. And, thinking better about some cases he had investigated during his life as a cop, supernatural could explain a lot of weird things he had saw.</p><p>Despite that, he was not willing to accept that a man, werewolf or not, was giving his son such an hard time. Stiles had said a few good things about Peter. However, most of what the Alpha had done after being completely healed from the fire were crimes as murder and even kidnapping.</p><p>Knowing that his son was kidnapped just some months before truly shook John. How could he be the Sheriff and yet not know about his son being almost taken away from him? That was inconceivable. How much did he not know about his son’s life? When did he become a stranger?</p><p>He went to take the gun, wanting to go to where Peter lived. Just for a chat, he said to his son, but that was not what was passing through his mind.</p><p>“I forbid you to see that man again. I forbid you to see any of them again. Stiles, I’m not gonna ground you this time. No, we’re moving.”</p><p>“You can’t. You’re the Sheriff.”</p><p>“Well.” John had to think. “Well, that means you’re the one moving. I’ll call your uncle. He will be happy to have you in the house.”</p><p>“He’s an old man living on mountain. I don’t even think there is a school there!” Stiles was starting to panic a bit. His dad could not be serious, right?</p><p>“There is not even Wi-Fi. You’ll be isolated, but absolutely safe.” His dad stated, looking pretty serious.</p><p>“Dad, you can’t!”</p><p>John waved the weapon in his hand, making Derek hide behind an armchair to avoid a possible flying projectile. Sure, it was the Sheriff who had the gun, so that was unlikely to happen but Derek had stopped a long ago to trust his fortune. With his history, it was no surprise.</p><p>“Can’t I?” The man shouted. “I can! And I will!”</p><p>Derek understood that it was the right moment to step forward and make his move. He had stayed silent to let the only two members of the Stilinski family to confront and resolve their questions, but things were rapidly degenerating. He had to intercede.</p><p>“Sheriff, I need to say something.” He said, putting himself between the man and his son. John made him sign to start speaking.</p><p>“I don’t really know your son that well. We’re not close friend, however I owe him my life.” Derek looked at Stiles. “He saved me. More than once.” He turned toward the Sheriff who had finally put his gun down. “He’s the most loyal person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. He would do anything to save his friends.”</p><p>“Derek, that’s touching but-”</p><p>Derek did not let him finish. “I’m a selfish man, Sheriff. I’m not asking you to let Stiles be with us because that’s the best for him, but because it’s the best for us. He keeps people alive, he makes people reason, he’s always the first to risk his life to save others.” A tear escaped from Stiles’ eyes. He never thought Derek had such an opinion about him. He was always so stoic that sometimes Stiles had believed that he had lost the ability to show emotions different from anger.</p><p>“Derek.” He said, trying not to cry.</p><p>“Please Sheriff, don’t make him go away.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I want the best for my son.” John put away the gun, sitting on the armchair he rubbed his forehead, starting to feel the fatigue of the day that the adrenaline dissimulated.</p><p>“So let me stay!” Stiles spoke, wiping some tears on his face with a sleeve of his hoodie.</p><p>“Stiles-” The Sheriff tried to say, but Stiles continued undaunted. “No dad. The best for me is to stay. I have never had friends, now I don’t feel alone anymore. I hardly even have panic attacks. They were mostly caused not by fear, but loneliness! I know it’s difficult to understand but I-” Stiles let out a sob, unable to stop his crying. “Don’t make me leave them, please.” He begged, trying desperately to stop the blubbering.</p><p>“Come here, son.” The Sheriff opened his arms to welcome Stiles between them, feeling the sudden need to hug him and never let him go. “Okay.” He whispered to his son’s ear. “You’ll stay.” Stiles strengthened the embrace, grateful for the decision.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Son.” John said, parting from the long hug. “I think it’s time for Derek to leave.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll walk him to the door.”</p><p>“Be fast. There is school tomorrow.” The Sheriff made to leave, but he changed his mind, turned over and said: “Oh, Derek. This Friday I want the pack, <em>everyone</em>, here for dinner. Is that okay?”</p><p>Stiles was speechless, but Derek managed to grunt something similar to a ‘Yes, sir’. The Sheriff nodded satisfied, leaving the room to go to get some food before his next shift.</p><p>Stiles led Derek to the front door, then continued toward the car but he stopped at the edge of the house’s front yard. Derek was getting in the car when Stiles stopped him, grabbing his leather jacket. Before the wolf could ask anything, Stiles threw himself into the man’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, hiding his face between his neck and shoulder, smelling his natural scent mixed with his expensive perfume –La nuit de l’Homme by Ives Saint Laurent, Derek’s favourite.</p><p>Derek stood there not knowing what to do, no longer accustomed to that kind of social interaction. However, it did not take that much to get used to it. He relaxed, leaning his chin on Stiles’ head. That was the first time he noticed how good Stiles smelled. He asked himself how could he never realized it. Stiles smelled as wild, as nature, as a boy obviously, but he also had this sweet flavour that made Derek remember about his childhood, about those evenings spent in front of the fireplace with his family. To him, it was the most alluring scent he had ever smelled, it made him feel calm but it also sent some chills along his back.</p><p>He took Stiles’ chin between his inch and index, raising his head. For the first time he paid attention to his unconventional features. Stiles was surely good looking, he had those big honey eyes, some defined cheekbones and two adorable dimples, and how to forget the perfect cupid bow that was is mouth. Derek could bet he had moles all over his body, immediately realizing how much he would have liked to discover them one step at time. Suddenly he felt the uncontrollable urge to kiss Stiles’ full lips. He moved closed to the teen’s face, ready to fulfil his need but a loud voice interrupted the moment.</p><p>“Stiles!” The Sheriff screamed from the kitchen. “You got school tomorrow!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Strange Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Updates will slow down a bit, sorry.<br/>Title is the best summary.<br/>Read to understand.<br/>Hope you'll enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Hoax</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 8</span>: Strange Encounters</p><p>“I can’t believe you!” Lydia shouted in the middle of the school hallway. “Ten days!” She continued, walking two steps ahead of Jackson. “That’s how long it took you to get over me!”</p><p>“Lydia, please, stop.”</p><p>She did as he asked, looking at him with a sorrow expression on her face. “Don’t follow me.” She said, starting to walk again towards the backyard of the school. Jackson stood still, doubtful about what to do, but soon he shook his head and decided to go.</p><p>“Lydia, can we talk? She means nothing to me, I swear.”</p><p>“Yes, as I did. I meant nothing to you.”</p><p>“That’s not true and you know it.” They kept walking, soon arriving to the lacrosse practise’s field where Lydia snapped once again: “I said ‘Quit following me!” Wanting to find a quiet place where she could think, she headed to the woods near the school. A little portion of forest connected to the preserve by an old path.</p><p>Jackson stopped, giving her some minutes of head start before going again after her. He actually felt sorry for what he did, but it was also true that they were not a couple anymore, so he did not understand what the big deal was. Sometimes Lydia was like an open book to him, but there were days when he could not understand her at all.</p><p>He lost the girl in the forest, but managed to track her down by her scent pretty quickly. Jackson thanked Derek, who, over the past week, had been training them to the art of tracking -under Peter’s recommendation.</p><p>He kept a lazy pace until a loud scream pierced his ears.</p><p>“Lydia!” He called, trying to identify where her voice was coming from. Without wasting any time he ran, following her scent trail and the sound of her panicked screams.</p><p>He arrived to a clearing where he found a monstrous creature holding between its gigantic hands the poor girl, crushing her narrow waist and making her scream from pain.</p><p>The monster was almost ten feet tall, he looked like an oversized human but with hairs all over its body. He had a long tail and the biggest nose Jackson had saw in his life. He was also completely naked, a sight that probably the teen would never forget.</p><p>Jackson did not really know what to do, but doing nothing was out of the question. He threw himself against the creature with all the strength he had in his body. He aimed at the calf of the monster, where he bit hardly, until he tasted blood into his mouth. The creature reacted to the sudden pain by leaving his hold on Lydia, who fell onto the ground finally free. She forced herself to stand as fast as she could, ignoring all the parts of her body that were aching.</p><p>“Run!” Jackson shouted at her. She did not make him repeat himself. Not wanting to get into the way of the fight she moved to a safer place, trying to hide behind a tree.</p><p>Jackson, on the other hand, was trying to elaborate an action plan but nothing good was coming to his mind. The monster was massive and he knew he did not stand a chance against it, not alone at least.</p><p>For his fortune, Lydia was also aware of the fact. She had recognized the creature as a Troll, a myth of Scandinavian and Britannic legends often mistaken as an ogre. She had read about it in the bestiary Peter had previously given to her and Stiles. Those monsters had a peculiar aspect, but what really made them recognizable was the number of fingers they had: only four for hands and feet.</p><p>She pulled out her phone only to find it completely crashed.</p><p>“Jackson!” She called, coming out of her hiding spot. “Hand me your phone!”</p><p>“I’m a little busy right now!” The boy replied, barely dodging the umpteenth blow of the troll.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up and do as I say! Throw your phone on the grass over there, then draw the troll’s attention on the opposite direction.”</p><p>Jackson was doubtful about the plan because he was starting to feel very tired, however he decided to have faith in the genius he had as a girlfriend.</p><p>“Jackson!” She called once again. “Be careful.” She said, letting her recommendation get lost in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>To Stiles every school day seemed endless and today was not different. He had chemistry at the last hour, a class he shared with Scott. Stiles was famous for his bad relationship with the teacher, Adrian Harris.</p><p>“Nobody is safe in this city, why he’s still alive? Do Evil forces fear him?” He asked Scott, walking to the class  as a condemned to the gallows.</p><p>Suddenly, Stiles stopped in the mid of the school’s hallway, a strange sensation had him shivering.</p><p>“Something is wrong.” He said.</p><p>“Come on bro, I know you hate Harris but we can’t skip his class.”</p><p>“No, Scotty. I’m serious. I got this strange sensation just moments ago...”</p><p>Scott smiled, still thinking that he was joking, but when another thrill hit Stiles, Scott could feel the same bizarre sensation running thought him. It was the bond of the pack, a warning coming from someone.</p><p>“Anyone in danger?”</p><p>Stiles pulled his phone out of the khakis he was wearing, to read a new notice coming from the group of WhatsApp he had created. He had named  with an embarrassing “Children of the moon”, not even sparing them the emoji of a wolf and a moon. The new message was from Lydia, it said: ‘SOS Troll in the forest Bring a bell.’ She also shared her position, even if was not accurate because of the lack of signal in the forest.</p><p>“I hate to be right.” He said, following Scott out of the school.</p><p>He stopped at the doorstep remembering about what the message had said about bringing a bell. Of course, if it was a troll they were talking about, they had to bring one. The bestiary said the sound of it was unbearable for those creatures, but where could he find one?</p><p>“You go now, I’ll come later.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I need to do something before.” Scott just nodded, following the direction indicate by the navigator.</p><p>Stiles returned inside the school and went to the case where he remembered an old bell was kept, a piece of Beacon Hills School history. He hoped to not find any teacher along the way. He was lucky, no one was in sight. The case had no lock – nothing in it had a real value - so he managed to take the bell enough easily. Some voices in the distance startled him, but he forced himself to stay calm. He carried the bell carefully to avoid any sound coming from it. Finally, he got out of the school with a sigh of relief. With a bit of luck, no one would notice the absence of the old school object.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Peter and Derek were running as fast as they could through the reserve. They were sparring into the forest when the message from Lydia had arrived. They lost no time into speaking and started to speed in the direction of the position the girl had shared. They were not that close but taking the car would have been a wasting of time because of the possibility of getting stuck in the traffic. In addition, a car could not arrive where they were going because the place was too deep into the forest.</p><p>They managed to arrive in about twenty minutes, just in time to avoid a disaster. Jackson and Scott looked exhausted, Lydia was wounded, she had scratches all over her body but at least she was alive. Stiles stood separate from the other, hidden in a bush. He had a broken bell between his hands, he was trying desperately to fix it without obtaining any positive results.</p><p>The troll had some wounds on his body, its breath was irregular and it was barely standing. Scott and Jackson had him cornered, but the monster showed no intention of surrendering. It delivered a fist directly on Scott’s face, knocking him down. Then roared ferociously, using the moment when Jackson approached Scott to check on him, to run away from the both of them.</p><p>The troll rushed himself in the direction of where Stiles was standing, still fiddling with the bell. He didn’t see it coming, but fortunately both Derek and Peter were there, ready to save him. Derek threw himself against the monster, but he was unable to stop it, being immediately thrusted away by a powerful slap. At the same time, Peter tackled Stiles bringing himself with him to the ground, just a moment before the creature could invest the teen. The troll kept going, delving into the forest with a loud cry of pain, leaving Stiles and Peter piled one on the other, muddy but alive.</p><p>Still encircled by the Alpha’s arms, Stiles could hardly breath because of the blow and because of the shock of being saved by Peter. After what he had done, he surely did not imagine the werewolf to come at his rescue, putting his own life in danger. He forced himself to speak, saying a barely audible “Thank you.”</p><p>His eyes had to show his astonishment, because Peter gave him a gaze that screamed ‘what did you expect?’. However, the man replied with the calmest –somehow... sweetest? – tone of voice Stiles had ever heard him use. “My duty.” Peter fixed his gaze on Stiles’ surprised expression, with his wide open eyes and his half-closed mouth. He had noticed, from the first day they meet, how appealing Stiles was at his eyes, but for a reason he couldn’t name he suddenly became aware of having forgotten his attraction a long ago, without even realizing it. Probably burying it under all the preoccupations, all the homicides, all the terrible things that had happened to him, all he had done.</p><p>“Let’s hunt it down, shouldn’t we?” Stiles asked, embarrassed from having noticed the eyes of all the others wolves – plus a banshee – that had set down on them,  questioningly .</p><p>Peter nodded, standing up and tending his hand to Stiles, helping him to get up, still gazing intensely in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Two days later Stiles was looking at the bruises he had on the back, results of Peter’s tackle, spreading on them some cream. Outside it was raining again, a weather that usually made him sad, originating in him the need to curl between the sheets of his bed and listen to the most melancholic songs in his playlist.</p><p>Stiles let out a deep breath, thinking furiously about everything that had happened in the last months. Peter stealing the Alpha’s power from Scott to create a pack with a bunch of selfish teenagers, Lydia and him plotting against the werewolf’s methods, and last but not least the accident with the troll, Peter saving his life. He could not believe it yet, sometimes he thought he had imagined it, and in his memories Scott’s face replaced Peter’s. But the reality was different from his imagination, Peter had come to save him. As absurd as it might have seemed to him, Peter had risked his own life. That had brought hope to Stiles’ heart, faith for better days to come, a time in which he could see a cohesive and strong pack protecting the city of Beacon Hills. Maybe, and only maybe, Peter was going to become a good Alpha, probably the best one they could hope for. Surely a surprise to everyone, especially to him, the quintessential Skeptic.</p><p>He decided against going to bed, those sad songs could wait for another rainy day. He wanted to go out of the house, but it was not the right time for a walk. Perhaps he could go to see a movie. There was this small cinema not far from his school that screened replicas of films released months, also years, earlier. Usually, it presented a program full of old black and white films, so it was rarely frequented by teenagers. That was an advantage from his point of view because, when melancholy hit him, Stiles didn’t want to meet anyone.</p><p>As he had expected, the place was deserted. He bought a ticket for an old horror movie: <em>Freaks</em>. The plot interested him, set in the world of circus, it spoke about a trapeze artist plotting against a midget, who has inherited a fortune. His friends discover her bad intentions, so they band together and carry out a brutal revenge against the woman and her lover, the strong man Hercules.</p><p>All the chairs were empty, so he got to choose where to sit. He took a seat in the middle, stretching his sore back and immediately making himself comfortable in the armchair, a cola in his left hand and popcorns in the other one.</p><p>The film kept going for ten minutes before the door was opened to let another costumer inside. Stiles didn’t turn to see who was coming, too absorbed by the movie to care.</p><p>“Stiles?”</p><p>He turned to the voice that called him, irritated by the interruption. But when he saw Derek, in all his gorgeousness, standing before him, all his annoyance went away abruptly. He made a sign to the werewolf to sit on the armchair next to his. Derek accepted without other words being said, sitting quietly with a barely visible smile on his face. Stiles was also smiling as a stupid, feeling suddenly happy to spend the afternoon with someone. What was the problem with him? He asked himself.</p><p>They watched the film in absolute silence, sharing Stiles’ popcorn and chatting a bit only during the break, both finding surprisingly easy speak to each other.</p><p>“Well, it was nice.” Stiles said, exiting the cinema with Derek at his side. “Bye.” He waved his hand to the werewolf, getting to the car.</p><p>“Stiles, wait.” Derek’s voice stopped him. He turned, hope an evident emotion on his face. But the question was: what was he hoping for?</p><p>“What?” A date, maybe? How stupid it was getting his hopes up from nothing.</p><p>Indeed, Derek left him with a sorrow “Nothing.”</p><p>What was the point of hoping for something that would never happen?</p><p>Stiles convinced himself that even that night, when Derek helped him reveal the supernaturals’ existence to his father, that strange moment they had shared only existed in his imagination. Derek kissing him? Never going to happen.</p><p>He returned home carrying more sadness than before.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Derek went to Peter’s apartment to have dinner with him and the other wolves with whom he shared the house. He greeted Vernon and Isaac, who were playing videogames in the living room, then he went to the kitchen where Peter was cooking. A passion he had set aside for too long in order to get his revenge, but that now he was discovering again.</p><p>As soon as he noticed his presence, Peter turned to him, he smelt the air and looked at him with a stupefied expression.</p><p>“Have you been with Stiles?” He asked, returning to his cooking, pretending indifference. Derek was no fool, he had noticed how Peter looked at the boy, but he also knew that Peter had probably all the intentions to wait before trying something. Not because he feared the law, even though Stiles’ dad was absolutely scaring when angry, but because he was a narcissistic bastard. He wanted Stiles to notice him, he wanted to be desired by the teen and he knew that time could help him with his intent. </p><p>Werewolves were usually possessives, but Peter knew he had no right to interfere between Stiles’ and Derek’s relationship.</p><p>"I want you to sped more time with the wolves. Not only for training, I want you to bond with them." He said to his nephew.</p><p>"Why?" Derek said, asking himself if Peter was trying to separate him from Stiles, or if his reasons were genuine.</p><p>"I will do the same, so we can be the other’s back up." Peter smiled, tasting something from the cooking spoon he had in his hand. For a moment he appeared a bit ridiculous to Derek, who almost smiled at the domestic sight. "I know that thing will never be the same, not after the fire." At that, Derek became serious again. "But I want this pack to work. I want a bright future for me, you and that gang of devils." Derek nodded, understanding where his uncle’s words were leading to. “To get my aim, however, I need you to get more involved, to truly bond with everyone. Not only with Stiles.” Peter turned the salsa he was preparing, making its fragrance spread in the air.</p><p>“About that…” He stopped as to meditate on the next words to say. “Just- Just try not to delude him. Summer vacation will come in two weeks and everyone will move to this house. I don’t want dramas, clear?”</p><p>Derek nodded exiting the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some smut in here, just an hint although.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Hoax</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 9</span>: Disappointment</p><p>Stiles got up of the bed to open the window and make the air circulates. A light breeze came from outside, refreshing on his heated skin. It was an obscure night of late spring but his room felt like an oven, the temperature almost unbearable inside. He returned to the bed, tripping on something not well defined. His room was dark, somehow darker than ever.</p><p>Stiles flopped on his bed, pleased by the sensation of his burning skin touching the cool sheets. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. His head felt fuzzy but he laid on the sensation, letting it lull him into sleep.</p><p>Still on the verge of slumber, he was startled by a sudden touch. Hands were roaming his lower body and somehow he found impossible to open his eyes. Starting from his ankle, they slowly caressed his skin, tightening on the calves. Then they went up to his thighs where they settled, getting inside his underwear, the only piece of clothing he was wearing.</p><p>Stiles had never considered his legs as an erogenous zone, however the sensation of those caresses managed to excite him as a few things had. The unknown hands continued to explore his body, ignobly passing his dick in favour of his hips, sliding with an intolerable laziness along his chest where they found his nipples, which they started to rub and pinch.</p><p>At that point, Stiles’ dick was throbbing in his underclothes, a dark stain forming on it. He tried to raise his arms, but a strong grip stopped them, making him still. Disappointed, he attempted to speak but burning lips covered his, obligating him to silence. At the contact, any objection got lost in his mind. The kissing was wild, tongues moving furiously, and when they parted he leaned forward, silently asking for more. A finger rested on his lips and began to outline their shape, a light touch on his skin. The stranger ignored his mute question, moving the mouth on his chest again, tangling his tongue around his nipples, sucking and nipping them. A moan escaped Stiles. It was the only sound he was able to make. The hands, which had never stopped to caress his body, finally arrived to his underwear, removing it with few capable moves. A single touch at his dick and Stiles was done, immediately the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced crushed his body, leaving him almost breathless. He felt waves of heat radiating from his chest throughout his body, reaching the extremities of his limbs, up to the tip of his hair. Pleasure forced him to arch his back and, when the overwhelming feeling finished, he could not be more disappointed to find himself alone in the darkness of his room. His briefs were drenched with cum and he was left panting and sweating.</p><p>Once he caught his breath again, he got out of the bed but, with no surprise, no one was in there with him. A dream, just a motherfucking dream. Who was the mysterious man he had dreamt about would probably remain a secret to him forever.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, after school, the pack gathered at Peter’s place. Wolves were training in a gigantic room Peter used as a gym, while Lydia and Stiles were in the living room, drowning in ancient books.</p><p>Derek showed up from the door of the training room with a bottle of water in his hand and a towel in the other. He was shirtless and his chest was covered in shining drops of sweat, his hair looking wet as well. The breath-taking view had both Lydia and Stiles sighing. No human being could deny how gorgeous Derek was. He had the most well defined muscles Stiles had ever seen, green eyes that could steal a man’s souls and a smile, which he rarely showed, that made Stiles melt every time –and those bunny teeth, oh, Stiles was in love with them.</p><p>“You’re smiling like a stupid.” Lydia said, slapping him at the back of the neck. “Go!” She continued, indicating Derek. “Talk to him.”</p><p>Stiles nodded, convinced that he wanted to go and talk to Derek. The afternoon at the cinema had him thinking a lot about his relationship with the wolf. Later, he arrived at the conclusion that if the werewolf did not want to approach him, he had to do it himself but he had not find the right moment until that. Before standing up, Stiles took a deep breath to get a bit of courage.</p><p>Stiles shook his hands in a dismissive motion and immediately Lydia took the hint, she excused herself and went to the kitchen, leaving them alone.</p><p>For a moment Stiles felt speechless, but soon he regained his composure and found the bravery to pat Derek on the bicep. He could not fail to notice how toned it was.</p><p>Derek looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“Well…” Stiles cleared his voice. “There is this film tomorrow and...” He gulped, intimidated by the hard look Derek reserved him. “Would you like… Hmn…” Who said that babbling was not a good way to flirt? “Would you like to come with me!” He shouted, more like a sentence than like a question.</p><p>“I already have plans.”</p><p>“Oh.” Stiles felt disappointed, until something came to his mind. “I didn’t even tell you the hour.”</p><p>Derek snorted loudly, trying to find some words to say. “Listen, I don’t think that would work.” He said, hating himself for it when he saw the heart-breaking expression forming on the teen’s face. He could not deny he had developed certain feelings toward Stiles, but he knew it was not a good choice to indulge his fantasies. Derek was not mentally ready for a relationship and he had to agree with Peter when he had said it was for the best to avoid dramas in their new born pack. Maybe in a few years… Well, if in the meanwhile Peter, or someone else, hadn’t done his move. “Meet you there was a pure coincidence. Let’s not make it more important than it was.”</p><p>Stiles strove to smile. “Sure.” He waved his hand to say goodbye, found a way to pull himself together and went straight to the front door, leaving the apartment without warning anyone else.</p><p>He drove with the volume of the music to the maximum so that it could cover all the curses he screamed at the Derek that only existed in his mind. Maybe it can be difficult to believe, but he actually made the big bad werewolf cry. In his head, at least.</p><p>He didn’t want to return home, his dad was at work and his house had always looked so damn empty in the afternoons after school. He texted Scott, who was on a date with Allison. The former Alpha had embarrassed himself the day before, almost pleading Peter in order to have the day off from the training, to be able to spend it with his lover. Sometimes Stiles envied the love Scott felt for the girl because he had never fallen in love with someone – he considered Lydia more as a crush. Others he felt pity for him because he was ready to do anything, even the stupidest things, just to please her and that could be dangerous when you are a werewolf and your girlfriend is an hunter.</p><p>Stiles had to turn off the radio when his phone rang and Scott’s number appeared on the screen. He put the call on speaker because he had listened to far enough stories from the Sheriff about car accident caused by wrong use of cell phones while driving, and he certainly did not need another one.</p><p>“Scotty?”</p><p>“Bro, are you in danger? Is your father fine?”</p><p>“What? No! Why?”</p><p>“You wrote to me ‘SOS’ and the emoji of a broken heart.”</p><p>“Really Scott? I would never announce to you that my father had an heart attack using an emoji.” Stiles smiled, thinking about how lucky he was to have Scott as a friend. He had not even understood the problem yet, but he had already managed to cheer him up a bit.</p><p>“I thought you couldn’t talk…” Stiles was shaking with laugher, probably looking as a fool alone as he was in the car, waiting at the red light and having a conversation with an friend the other drivers could not see.</p><p>In the background, Stiles could hear the voice of Allison demanding Scott to ask him what the SOS was, curious as only a teenage girl could be.  Well, maybe not only girls: over the years Scott had proven to be an unsuspecting gossip.</p><p>“Well, it’s a little complicated to tell shortly.”</p><p>Some strange sounds came out from the phone before Allison’s voice substituted Scott’s. “Stiles, we’re at the shopping centre, at the café near the Tiger’s shop, join us here.” The call was abruptly interrupted not even giving Stiles the time to respond.</p><p>He was able to find the couple with no trouble at all. He took a seat next to Allison and started a long apologize for having disturbed the date. The girl calmed him gently, but Scott’s face, on the other hand, was telling a different story. Indeed, Stiles knew when his friend was pissed and it was evident to him that the interruption had really made him mad. However, after Stiles started to tell what had happened to him, Scott’s expression changed, showing compassion at first and anger after, directed at Derek this time.</p><p>“That asshole!”</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles rang the intercom of Peter’s building, waiting for a response that came quickly.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting you.” The Alpha said, letting him enter the house.</p><p>“I know. Did I disturb you?” Peter yawned, shaking his head. He was wearing only a pair of shorts and for the first time Stiles saw him with messy hair, a sight he impressed in his mind to never forget. He thought about take a picture and share it with the pack, but decided against it because he didn’t want to die young.</p><p>“Were you napping?” He asked, shocked.</p><p>“Yes, Stiles. People do that.” Stiles stayed silent and Peter rolled his eyes before going to the kitchen. Followed by the teen, he started to make some coffee. “Want some?”</p><p>“Why not.”</p><p>With the cup of hot coffee still in hand, they returned to the living room, taking place on the coach, side by side.</p><p>“I need a favour, Peter.” Again, Peter rolled his eyes. Why would Stiles come if he did not have a problem to solve?</p><p>“Well, it’s for my dad actually. He has this case, some strange homicides and we thinks supernatural is involved, but I can’t figure out with what we are dealing with. Would you help me?” Peter looked at Stiles’ pleading eyes, asking himself how could he resist to that gaze, finding no answer.</p><p>“Yeah, but quit with the pouting, it is ridiculous at your age.”</p><p>The afternoon passed unexpectedly fast, almost pleasantly despite the topic of their conversation. Murders and monsters were not the best inspiring subjects for bonding moments. However, Stiles did not care at all. Peter even made him laugh once with a sassy comment against his theory about a vampire that, as the werewolf explained later, was extinct since middle age.</p><p>“It’s late. Do you want to stay for dinner?” Peter offered looking at the black clock on the wall.</p><p>“Yeah, so I can ask Isaac if he can lend me his chemistry notes.”</p><p>“They’re not coming home tonight, they’re sleeping at Derek’s. Erica wanted to annoy him and the other two could not resist and went with her.” Peter smirked, remembering Derek’s face when the girl had revealed her decision. “Just go to get them into his room, Isaac will not care.”</p><p>Stiles nodded before storming out of the kitchen to go into the werewolf’s bedroom and collect what he needed. He was getting nervous at the prospective of sharing a meal alone with Peter, the man loved to tease Stiles, especially when he showed weakness. A common behaviour for a wolf, all things considered.</p><p>“There are some left lover, do you mind eating some roast beef from yesterday?” Peter asked entering the room. Unnoticed by the teen, he made Stiles jump from the surprise.</p><p>“Y-Yes!” As usually, Stiles stuttered a bit after a sudden fright. “No-No Prob-blem.”</p><p>“Okay.” Peter replied with a wide smirk, not even caring to hide his amusement.</p><p>They sat at the small table in the kitchen, eating in an absolute silence. A silence Stiles could not tolerate. A silence Peter knew perfectly that Stiles could not tolerate and that he was willingly creating just to get on his nerves. He had no reasons but pure personal entertainment. It was funny for him to look at Stiles who was struggling to find something to say. However, after a while the game became boring and Peter decided to approach the boy with some interest he knew they had in common. Reading, just to name one. Sure, Stiles was more an e-book kind of reader while Peter lover printed paper, but he knew they could get along despite of the differences.</p><p>The dinner ended without them noticing and time to go home arrived for Stiles.</p><p>“It’s getting late. I should go.”</p><p>“Ok, so you’ll skip the dessert…” Peter said, pulling out of the fridge a gigantic bowl of chocolate ice cream.</p><p>“Well, maybe I have some time left.” Stiles brought his chair closer to Peter’s so they could share.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would be an ice-cream kind of man.” Stiles noted, licking his spoon clean.</p><p>“I’m not. It’s Derek’s, he has such a sweet tooth for it.”</p><p>Hearing the name, Stiles frowned, getting sad involuntarily. His expression was easily read by Peter, who immediately asked: “What’s the problem with him?”</p><p>“Nothing. We just don’t get along that well.” Stiles put the spoon on the table, having lost his hunger.</p><p>“I though it was the contrary. But maybe it’s for the best.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, you know how Derek is. He fucks things up.” Stiles nodded, unconvinced.</p><p>“I don’t know… I sort of liked him.” At that Peter sighed visibly, anger developing inside him. He was far better than Derek, the boy would soon notice that reality now that his nephew was out of the way. Peter didn’t even have to try, Derek and all his insecurities had done the job for him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t blame yourself.” Peter brought his hand on Stiles’ thigh, caressing it slightly. He came closer to the boy and whispered right into his ear. “It’s a fortune for us that he eliminated himself.”</p><p>Stiles stood up, removing Peter’s hand from his body.</p><p>“You! How could you say such a thing?” Into Stiles’ head hundreds of question started to develop until a strong doubt came to him, more intense than the others. “Have you said something to him? Do you have anything to do with what happened between Derek and me?”</p><p>Peter looked at the teen with his usually unreadable expression, remaining silent. Stiles waited for an answer and when it didn’t come he left the house with the desire to forget every good moment he had shared with him. As always he had revealed himself as the manipulative bastard he truly was. And yet, Stiles spent the whole night thinking how good looking that asshole looked and how pleasant the dinner had been. His life was getting every day more complicated far more with emotions involved than monsters.</p><p>He fell asleep hoping for another good dream to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Summer Vacations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day of summer vacations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Hoax</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 10</span>: Summer Vacations</p><p>
  <em>First day of Vacations</em>
</p><p>“Stiles!” Lidia screamed, getting inside the van Peter rented. “We’re leaving! You’ll go with Peter!”</p><p>“What? No!” Stiles left the luggage he was carrying fall to the ground. He tried to reach the car but that bastard of Jackson, who was the one driving, left the parking lot with a loud screech of wheels. “ASSHOLE!” Stiles threw a stone to the direction where the car was heading, but failed to hit it. In response Jackson showed him his middle finger before leaving, for good this time, turning the volume of the music to the maximum –not really that loud, still werewolves in there!</p><p>“Seems like you’re stuck with me.” The Alpha said with a wide smirk on his face. Peter was pleased with himself because as usually he never missed one. Recruiting Jackson had been a good choice as he had expected it to be. Indeed, that two-hours long ride to the house of vacation would have been the right occasion to fix things with Stiles. After the fight they had, the boy had made of avoiding him an art, completely ignoring his existence for the last ten days, always careful to never being left alone with him. Peter had let him, wanting the boy to blow off some steam.</p><p>While the others were in the van together, probably having fun, Peter and Stiles had to travel alone on a car full of suitcases and silence.</p><p>Stiles kept ignoring every attempt Peter made to talk until the Alpha, sick of it, stopped the car and pull over the street. By the way he was clutching the steering wheel it was clear how much he was pissed off by the teen’s behaviour.</p><p>“Hear me carefully Stiles.” He said with his Alpha voice. “I organized this vacation to make us bond with each other. I won’t tolerate trouble. I want to relax, go away from problems for a while. Do you understand?”</p><p>“I’m doing nothing!”</p><p>“You’re disrespecting me!”</p><p>“No, I’m not. I’m just ignoring you.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Peter hit the dashboard furiously. “You never asked me if I did what you accused me to have done.”</p><p>Stiles started to bite nervously his lips before saying. “Did you?”</p><p>“I really wanted Derek to not approach you and yes, I talked to him, but I never insisted and never asked him to refuse you like he did.” Peter sighed, moving his gaze on the sad expression on Stiles’ face. “It was a decision he made on his own. I would never force him... Or you. I’m a changed man.” Stiles moved his gaze on an indefinite spot in the horizon. Peter patted him on a shoulder, ensuring his attention. “I’m willing to swear and you know that is not something I usually do.”</p><p>“You don’t need to. I understand.” In his heart, Stiles knew that Derek would have gone against Peter’s orders if he truly wanted it. It was easier blame Peter for his poor love life that accept that probably Derek did not want him at all. Or not enough at least.</p><p>“Stiles…” Peter continued. “Lately you look sad. I don’t think it’s only for Derek, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I have been thinking…”</p><p>“About what?” Peter started the engine of the car. They probably already lost the others and he didn’t want to make them wait for too long, raising inopportune suspicions.</p><p>“I’m feeling like I’m left behind. Weaker.”</p><p>“So do you desire the bite then?” Stiles looked at him as he was crazy.</p><p>“No, absolutely not.” However, his heart skipped a beat, declaring the contrary. Again. “But I want to become stronger.”</p><p>“What do you think about learning some magic? I can get help, hire someone to teach you.”</p><p>Stiles took some time to think, then finally said: “I think that could work.”</p><p>Peter smiled before getting the car on the road again.</p><p>They arrived to the huge mansion in less than three hours. Peter had purposefully picked up a location close enough to Beacon Hills to let them being able to return if a threat showed up.</p><p>The three storey house was immense, luxurious and right in front of a white beach. A long fence ensured total privacy. There was a huge swimming pool and a green garden with loungers covered by the shadow of trees. Inside, the magic continued, everything looked new and expensive. There was even a Jacuzzi on the porch in the back and a gym on the ground floor.</p><p>It fascinated Stiles, spending their vacations there was like a dream becoming true for him.</p><p>“Everybody here!” Peter called, gathering everyone in the spacious living room. “We need to split rooms. There are five of them. I’m taking the main bedroom on the third floor. Girls will share the room next to mine.” A row of complains arose from the group of teens. Peter made sign with his hands to make them calm down. “I don’t want cubs loitering around before you graduate from school.” He explained, enjoying the sight of their annoyed faces. “Next, on the second floor: Isaac and Jackson, Scott and Boyd, Derek and Stiles.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but Peter stopped him. “These weeks will serve you to bond with members you don’t usually spend time with, so objections are useless.”</p><p>Defeated, Stiles went to set his things into the bedroom, choosing the bed closer to the gigantic windows without even asking to Derek if he had wanted it for himself.  </p><p>Getting out of the room, he bumped into a brooding Scott. Allison was in France with her family for the summer vacations. Being separated from her for such a long period was something Scott did not take well. He had been sad and grumpy since her departure.</p><p>“Do you want to go out?” Stiles asked hugging his friend and dragging him downstairs. “We can share a romantic moment, look at the sunset on the beach…” He teased, trying to cheer him up.</p><p>Scott shrugged but nodded. They took a long walk along the shoreline and stopped to admire the sunset, sitting on the sand.</p><p>“It’s really romantic…” Stiles said, smiling. A couple of seagulls flew straight over their heads. Stiles thought it looked like they were dancing in the air, as if they were putting on a show for the couples that were watching them. “I know I’m not the one you wanted to be with right now.” He said, playing with some sand.</p><p>“Stiles-”</p><p>“No Scott, don’t be sorry. It’s normal. You miss her. However, you not having fun won’t change the situation. I’m sure there will be other occasions for you to be with her. But now you should try to enjoy this vacation. Come on, Scotty, have you seen that house?”</p><p>Immediately, Scott recovered from his semi-catatonic state. “I know, it’s huge!” He said with enthusiasm.</p><p>“But what about you?” A worried look appeared on his face. “It won’t be easy to be Derek’s roommate.”</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s not the end of the world.” Despite of what he said, Stiles seemed concerned. “I’ll show him I’m superior.” He said raising a fist in the air.</p><p>Scott smiled, reassured. “Yeah, I know you will.” He said, lying on the sand with his arms crossed behind his head. The night was coming and soon they would had to return home.</p><p>When they arrived, the house was strangely quiet. They found Peter and Derek in front of a computer in the studio, on the ground floor, discussing something. They did not care to ask and headed outdoor, in the garden. The rest of the pack was playing with a ball in the swimming pool.</p><p>“Finally!” Lydia said, looking wonderful in her polka-dot bikini. She was sitting on the edge of the pool, away from splashes, with her hair and makeup still intact. Erica, on the other hand, was climbing on a blushing Isaac to get the ball from him. The two girls could not appear more different in that moment. However, Lydia did something that shocked Stiles: she encouraged Erica with a loud scream. Lydia was a composed person, she came from a good family and, let’s face it, she could be a total snob sometimes. Her relationship with Erica had always been very cold, she barely recognized her existence at all. Suddenly, Stiles understood how Peter’s decisions were influencing them, turning that bunch of strangers into a solid group. A pack was forming under his guidance. At a slow pace, surely, but it was still something that without him probably would have never happened.</p><p>Stiles and Scott exchanged a look of complicity. They tossed their shirts on the ground and in no time they were running to the pool. They cannonballed into the water, flooding everyone, causing many curses but also some laughs.</p><p>The screams drew the attention of Peter and Derek, who peered through the sliding glass door asking them to keep it quiet.</p><p>“How old are you? A hundred?” Erica lamented.</p><p>“Yeah, join us!” Scott proposed, getting closer to the pair.</p><p>“Relax grumpy-wolves!” Stiles said, passing a hand through his wet hair.</p><p>Peter smirked, made a show of taking off his shirt and get into the water with a composed dive. Derek rolled his eyes, he was heading inside the house when a discounted chorus persuaded him to retrace his steps. He got into the water using the ladder and before he could put on his sorrow expression again a splash hit him right into the face, wetting him entirely. For a moment, tension became palpable and everyone remained silent. It was Peter that changed the mood. He laugh, for the first time in forever, he <em>fucking laugh</em>. It was a soft enchanting sound, barely audible. Every member of the pack looked shocked and the sensation could do not but intensify when Derek, the sour-wolf, the most serious man on the planet, actually returned the smile. Stiles had expected anything from him, death threats, frown brows, rabid growls. A smile? No shit. However, looking at the two man, who had such a tragic past behind them, was something that warmed his heart. And yes, it could also made him skip a beat. But hey, if those smiles were a sight to remember!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chilling by the beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Hoax</span> </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 11</span>: Chilling by the beach</p><p>
  <em>Second day of Vacations</em>
</p><p>They spent the morning training because Peter did not want to let the guard down. He said that even though they were on vacation they still had to keep fit in order to being able to fight when needed. No one but Derek was happy about it, but everyone decided to follow the man’s order. Surprisingly, even Lydia was persuaded to train, affirming that she wanted to get rid of a couple of pounds she previously gained. They went jogging on the beach, eying with pure jealousy at the people who were enjoying the sun and the crystal clear sea.</p><p>After a quick lunch, wolves chose to chill at the swimming pool. Lydia went into her room to get her well-deserved beauty rest. Instead, the afternoon heat became soon unbearable for Stiles, who decided to get inside and rest on the couch, playing with his phone in front of the gigantic television in the living room. A little bored, he got up to inspect the house, hoping to discover something interesting. He found Derek in the gym, weightlifting. As always, that wolf was indefatigable. In Stiles’ opinion training was the way Derek used to drown his sorrows, as his father used to do with alcohol.</p><p>He decided against entering the room and went on with his exploration.</p><p>He headed to the studio to use the pc but there he found Peter, who seemed to be working.</p><p>“Do you need something, boy?” He said, sounding annoyed.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, taking the seat in front of the desk.</p><p>“I’m working.”</p><p>“Do you need to work? I thought you were filthy rich.”</p><p>“I don’t need to, but I still like to keep myself occupied.” Peter said, stretching on the armchair.</p><p>“What do you do? No wait!” Stiles stopped him before he could answer. “I want to guess.” Peter rolled his eyes, but he let the boy continue his talking. “Estate agent? No, no.” Stiles stopped his ramblings to think. “You could be a mobster in an alternative universe. But maybe… Mhm. Are you a writer?” Peter shook his head. “You seem to have an instruction. So maybe, are you a translator?”</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>“Okay, I surrender. Just tell me!” Stiles demanded, curious. He was comfortable again around Peter after their conversation in the car.</p><p>“I’m a collector and an Art dealer.”</p><p>Stiles raised a brown, doubtful.</p><p>“I collect pieces of art from around the world to sell them to a higher price.” Peter explained, taking a sip from the cup of water he had on the desk.</p><p>“Do you make a lot of money from that?”</p><p>“A lot.”</p><p>“Cool.” With that last sentence, Stiles left Peter to his work and continued his exploration of the huge mansion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Third day of Vacations </em>
</p><p>On the third day, the boys proposed a morning at the beach, but the girls refused, wanting to go to the nearby town to visit the shops and buy sun cream. Stiles did not have any protective sun lotion with him but he ignored the problem, returning home with a bad sunburn. He cursed his werewolves friends who did not need one.</p><p>“Come here!” Lydia ordered him. She wanted to spread an aloe cream on his burning skin, but he kept escaping from her.</p><p>“No!”  He shouted, shielding himself with a chair.</p><p>“Stiles!” She screamed, exasperated.</p><p>On the couch Erica, Scott and Jackson were enjoying the sight, shaking with laughter.</p><p>“Mccall!” Jackson called, barely able to speak. “Hand me may phone, please.” He could not help but laugh when Lydia almost tripped trying to get an hold on Stiles. “I need to film this scene!”</p><p>But before Jackson had the opportunity to do so, Peter entered the room and blocked Stiles, allowing Lydia to spread the cream that was on her hands.</p><p>“Damn teenagers.” The Alpha said, shaking his head. Lydia could not avoid noticing how his mouth, despite what he said, was curved up in slightly accentuated smile.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day teasing Stiles. Obviously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fourth day of Vacations</em>
</p><p>On the fourth evening, the pack went to a restaurant by the sea, noticed by Lydia and Erica during the morning spent together.</p><p>They ate fish to the displeasure of most of them, except Lydia and Peter who actually enjoyed the meal.</p><p>Returned home, Stiles changed into his nightclothes and went to bed. Unable to sleep, he began to wiggle between the sheets, irritating his roommate.</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Derek said, banging his pillow on the mattress, with visible exasperation.</p><p>“Nothing.” Stiles replied turning, giving him his back.</p><p>“Stop moving!” Derek snarled when, just a couple of moment later, Stiles decided to change position again.</p><p>“Stop being an ass!”</p><p>Derek snarked getting up and approaching the teen’s bed. He went face to face with Stiles, grabbed his shirt and repeated as slowly as he was able to: “Stop. Moving.”</p><p>“No!”  Stiles replied, harshly.</p><p>“You’re impossible!” Derek shouted, letting go.</p><p>“You’re the impossible one, Derek. You always treat me so bad and even when you’re not, you still give me the cold shoulder. You! You? I was the one who was rejected, not you!” Being quiet was becoming difficult, but Stiles still tried to keep the volume of his voice low. The topic was thorny with his feelings being involved and even though he was convinced that he wanted to get over Derek, his heart did not agree with him completely. He did not love Derek, too soon for that, but surely he was attracted to him and that hadn’t changed in the short time they spent ignoring each other’s existence.</p><p>“I did what I had to do. You’re too young to understand.” Derek fixed his gaze on the wall, eluding every attempt Stiles made to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Derek, tell me I don’t mean anything to you. Look at me in the eyes and tell me this and I promise I won’t bother you again. We’ll just return to what we were before, as nothing happened. No anger, no regrets. You just need to tell me straight to my face those simple words.”</p><p>Derek turned his face, locking his eyes into Stiles’. He opened his mouth to speak, intending to say what the boy had asked him to tell. In spite of his will, nothing came out. On the contrary, Derek now would say that he tried to return to his bed and call it a night, but what really happened was a different story. He tried, he convinced himself that the best choice was keep ignoring the boy, but his body was a traitor. He brought his face closer to Stiles’, put his hands under his nape, touching him with a gentleness he was rarely capable of, and kissed those soft lips that were calling his name.   </p><p>Speechless, Stiles laid into the kiss, enjoying every sloppy moment of it. When Derek tried to escape from his actions, he rapidly grabbed him and made him stay with another breath-taking kiss.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s neck and pulled him, making Derek lay on his body. Stiles crossed his legs around Derek’s waist and, when their crotch finally collided, a needy sound escaped from both of their mouths.</p><p>Derek’s hands roamed on the teen’s body, caressing every part of skin they could reach, slipping under the few clothes he was wearing.</p><p>Stiles’ shirt hit the ground with no sound, quickly followed by Derek’s trousers. With only their underwear dividing them, they continued making out until Stiles, who could not take anymore, grabbed Derek’s cock and tried to get off his boxers. An awareness struck Derek as thunder. Immediately, he regained his composure and shoved the teen away.</p><p>“You mean nothing to me.” He said, looking right into his eyes.</p><p>Was that sentence true? No, it wasn’t. However, Derek understood something important that night. He was not ready. Stiles deserved someone better than him, someone who could give him what he wanted. Derek had nothing to offer but a good fuck. A day, maybe, things could change but for now, he preferred leave Stiles and permit him a normal relationship, a normal first time, a normal love. All things he could not guarantee. He was far too broken for that. </p><p>“Can we pretend nothing happened?”</p><p>Stiles nodded, barely keeping inside the cries that threatened to escape his eyes.</p><p>“Nothing.” He said with an husky voice.</p><p>Derek tried to caress his cheek to wipe off some tears but Stiles shrank, refusing the touch.</p><p>“Go to your bed, Derek. Please.” Derek accomplished the request, leaving the boy alone in the bed. None of them slept that nigh.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A threat shows up at home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Hoax</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Chapter 12</span>: Worries</p><p>
  <em>Fifth day of Vacations</em>
</p><p>The next day, Stiles and Scott decided to go to the town nearby where they found a splendid high-tech game room –with air conditioning, for the joy of both. They wanted to share a morning alone, just the two of them, like in the old days. They used to spend a lot of time having fun before supernatural entered their life. Ever since Scott and Allison got together, the wolf had less and less time to dedicate at Stiles. But          Stiles never blamed his friend because it’s a common knowing that <em>love devours time</em>. Scott was not capable of willingly hurt him, even though sometimes his behaviour could wound Stiles, the former Alpha usually failed to notice his lack of tact.</p><p>After a couple of hours of games, they headed to the bar to get a snack. They sat on a table outdoors, right in front of a beach. The shadow of the beach umbrella and a soft breeze made the summer temperature bearable, but did not stop them from sweating. In the background, the radio played songs typical of the hot season.</p><p>Stiles relaxed on his chair, trying to get an hold on the straw in his glass which was continuingly escaping from him. He was getting frustrated at it.</p><p>In front of him, Scott was smiling reading something on his phone. Stiles did not have to watch his screen to know that he was probably messaging with Allison.</p><p>Not too long after, Scott decided to leave his phone and come back to the real world. He set it down on the round table so that if any notification came, he would been able to answer. Nevertheless, he seemed to have all the intentions of turning his attention on the boy sitting with him.</p><p>“Did something happened?” He asked, studying his friend’s motions. Stiles was boringly playing with the rim of his white t-shirt, looking at it as it was the most interesting thing in the place. Near a beach full of people, with a sight of sea, beautiful girls and boys, kids playing everywhere and lot of other stimulating things surrounding them, Stiles minding only that piece of clothes was something pretty worrying. He had been enthusiastic during the first days at the villa. With no doubt the most excited about the vacation itself. In Scott’s opinion, it was clear that something had happened. For the entire morning his friend had looked strange, his head in the clouds. Every time he thought Scott was not watching, his face twisted, a sad expression replacing his common one.</p><p>“Come on, Stiles. What’s the matter?” He tried again, not accepting Stiles’ silence as a response.</p><p>Stile let out a long bored huff, yet he could not stop words from slipping from his mouth. He wanted so bad to rant and vent, vent and rant and blow off some steam, unload all the anger he had inside. All morning long, he had craved for Scott to say something, but he seemed to not have wanted to start the topic. Stiles himself was a stubborn teenager, still fighting against feelings and hormones, and in fact it was out of the question for him to speak first. He wanted Scott to ask and show him he was interested in what happened in Stiles’ life, exactly as he was when it was Scott’s life the one being a mess.</p><p>“It’s Derek. We kind of fought yesterday. You know, after the dinner?” Scott  nodded, his movement a clear invitation to continue.</p><p>Stiles had to stop and think about what he wanted to say. All his anger vanished in favour of resignation and a hint of melancholy, which he forced into a small corner of his mind.</p><p>Derek had really fucked it up this time, Stiles was never going to forget the previous night. He had sworn to himself to never trust the werewolf again, from that day on Derek would be just another member of the pack. Maybe someday he would be promoted from ‘Asshole who broke my heart’ to ‘Former ass who broke my heart’, but Stiles was more that determined about never omit how Derek made him feel. Lydia was probably right when she said he was a vengeful little bastard, but surely he was a proud one.</p><p>“Okay.” Stiles’ said after seconds of tense silence. “Let’s just say that one moment we’re kissing…” Scott made a disgusted face, not because it was two men they were talking about, but because he really did not like Derek. Probably meeting the guy for the first time while he was burying his dead sister in the forest had not been the most enchanting of first approaches. And Derek never put any effort to improve their relationship. “-And the next moment he says he wants to do nothing with me. <em>You mean nothing to me.</em> He said! Well, I asked him to say that.” Scott arched a brow, questioningly. “Yes I know it may seems stupid but I asked him to say it clear if he did not want to be with me. We both showed a certain interest, but then nothing came… And you know, Scott, you know me well! I can’t stand deadlocks, you know I can’t!” Scott nodded, agreeing with him. Stiles was incapable of leaving things halfway done, he was eager to find a reason and a conclusion to everything. His insecurities had to be put to rest thanks to those few certainties he could create and keep close. “He gave me no explanation, he left me with a” He tried miserably to mimic Derek’s tone of voice. “<em>You’re too young to understand. Who does that? </em>First he kiss me and then he is the one walking off as if nothing happened.”</p><p>“So what now?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Probably, we’ll just pretend the kiss never existed.” Stiles responded, putting his head on the table, dispirited.</p><p>“Maybe that’s for the better.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Stiles could not help but think that those words were the same Peter had told him when they argued weeks before. <em>Maybe it’s for the best. You know how Derek is. He fucks thing up. </em>Abruptly, they seemed truer than ever.</p><p> </p><p>On the way home, later in the afternoon, Stiles received a call from his dad.  He asked him the usual: how he was doing, if he was having fun, eating enough and not getting in trouble. However, soon the conversation turned more serious. Strange homicides were happening in Beacon Hills and his dad suspected supernatural was involved. Bodies were found completely drained of liquids, dried as plums. Nothing science-related seemed to be used on the corpses and the FBI was coming to the city to investigate because the modus operandi was similar to other cases in Nevada and Arizona.</p><p>Stiles tried to end the call with a worried recommendation for his dad.</p><p>“You’re the only parent I have, dad. Be careful, please.”</p><p>“As always, kid.”</p><p>“No, dad. More. I’m not there to protect you.”  Stiles said with a short giggle.</p><p>The Sheriff chuckled, flattered by his son’s apprehension. “Fine. I’ll try to be <em>more</em> careful. Let me know if you find something. Bye, Stiles. Love you.” He said, hanging up.</p><p>“Love you too.” Stiles whispered, dropping his phone back in the side pocket of his red backpack. “As I don’t know him. As hell he will be careful!” He turned to Scott, who looked worried as well. He was probably concerned for his mom, who worked at the hospital and was accepting a lot of night shifts to increase his university’s fund.</p><p>“Hey, Scotty.” Stiles clamped his friend’s shirt, forcing him to stop and look at him. “Next time I talk to my dad I’m gonna ask him to keep an eye on your mother. But I’m sure he’s already doing it. You know how they look at each other, we could be brother by the time we return home.”</p><p>“Gross!” Scott moaned, trying to get the image of his mom making out with the Sheriff out of his mind. He failed. If Stiles’ intent was to distract him, he had succeded in it.</p><p>Arrived at the villa, they found the entire pack gathered in the living room. The air was tick with tension and worries.</p><p>“What’s up?” Stiles asked, entering the room with Scott.</p><p>“The Council called today. They need us in Beacon Hills, a creature is creating panic and they ordered us to deal with it.”</p><p>“I knew someday they would have asked for something.” Derek stated, sounding annoyed. He went to the entrance, where Boyd kept the door opened for him. His hand were full with Peter’s and his luggage but nobody but them seemed to be packing. In Stiles’ opinion, that was pretty strange.</p><p>“My dad called too. Corpses drained, he said. He emailed me the file with the autopsy, should I start my researches?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Stiles.” Peter exclaimed, sinking onto the sofa with a resigned sigh. He did not look happy about ending their vacation early.</p><p>“No problem. I think my tablet is full charged, so I can research on the road.”</p><p>“No, you’re not coming with us.” Stiles and Scott exchanged a confused look. “This vacation isn’t over. Derek and I are the only one returning to Beacon Hills today. We found what the threat is, we track it down, kill it and, with a little bit of fortune,” Derek did grunted at that. “we’re back in a couple of days. I refuse to end this vacation without getting that drunk to pass out.” Every eye in the room focused on him. Isaac and Jackson bump fisted, Stiles, Erica and Lydia showed a wide smirk on their face and looked at each other, planning and plotting without a word being said. So Peter had to add a clarification: “<em>I’m</em> gonna get drunk with the only person here who can legally drink alcohol.” A chorus of displeasure followed his words.</p><p>“What’s the point of having the Bad One as the boss if we can’t ignore the law?” Jackson noticed, wittily.</p><p>“That doesn’t even need a response.” Peter muttered, leading Derek to the exit. “We’re gonna call if something happen. Be ready to return if needed. And don’t break anything!” He recommended, slamming the door closed. Despite the thick wood of it, everyone in the room, even those with no enchanted hearing, were able to catch the last phrases Peter shouted. “And for God’s sake, no parties and not trying getting drunk!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sixth day of Vacations</em>
</p><p>Unsurprisingly, they chose to ignore the last recommendation, so Lydia and Stiles spent the entire next day researching a way to get the werewolves drunk. Well, obviously only after they were done with the bestiary. Helping the two wolves in mission was still their top priority, even though they were not able to find a wide range of creatures capable of draining liquids from a living person. Vampires seemed to be the most probable option but they suck blood, no subspecies is known for consuming every fluid in the body. So the identity of the creature would probably remain a mystery until Peter and Derek find it or collect more information.</p><p>“Lydia, have a look at this! I got this flower, blue Wolfsbane, in my suitcase.”</p><p>“Do you brought wolfsbane in vacation?”</p><p>“Better safer than sorry. But back to us...” He indicated a short list of ingredients on the screen. “We have to buy a mortar and we also need to find cardamom, dill and a lotus’ leaf. Three plants,” Three of his fingers were up, unconsciously keeping note of the number of things needed. “We need to find a shop that sell those. And I think the mortar is not that uncommon, maybe we can find it in a grocery store?”</p><p>Lydia nodded and smiled at him, happy with the result. That was the simpler recipe they had found in the last hour of researches and it seemed also to be the less toxic combination.</p><p>“I’m sending Scott to the grocery store, but I’ll send Isaac and Boyd for the plants, they are more attentive than Scott. No offence.”</p><p>Stiles chucked, she was right, it would be an unwise choice send Scott to get those plant, he was far too easily distracted.</p><p>“Let’s hope we don’t kill anyone tonight.” Stiles said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Lydia responded with a casual shrug. She touched his shoulder and exited the room with her golden iphone at the ear. At the other side of the line Scott was already trying to invent some excuses to avoid the chore, despite the fact that if Lydia wanted you to do something it was impossible to convince her otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, nobody died during the party.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think it’s immature for us ignoring the Alpha’s orders and the possibility that, any minute now, they could call us to return home for an emergency?” Stiles asked Scott the same night, when everyone was already half-drunk. The werewolf responded pouring more vodka, the one Wolfsbane-free, in Stiles’ glass.</p><p>“I bet 20 bucks those two.” Stiles said a couple of hours later, pointing a finger in the direction of Lydia and Jackson, who were flirting like two love birds in a corner of the room. “Will be having sex in…” He looked at his wrist, forgetting he was wearing no watch. “the next two hours.”</p><p>Scott shook his head. “Nah. I give them twenty minutes.”</p><p>Scott ended winning the bet, but forgot to get the money from Stiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seventh day of Vacations</em>
</p><p>The morning after the party was full of vomit and regret, but brought to everyone the return of the most glamour couple of Beacon Hills. Lydia and Jackson were back together, finally. The news hit Scott as a ball straight in the face because it remembered to him that his girlfriend was in another continent. Stiles spent most of the day trying to cheer him up.</p><p>In the evening, they had dinner together. They ordered pizza because Peter was the only one among them that could cook and no one wanted to ruin the order the Alpha kept in the kitchen, risking drawing his fury.</p><p>Then, they watched a film but it was clear the presence of an invisible elephant in the room. Stiles was the one that brought it up.</p><p>“It’s been two day, and they still don’t call.” He looked at the nervous expressions of the other members of the pack, not surprised about not being the only worried one. “Do you think something happened?”</p><p>“I’m sure they are ok. They just have their hand full.” Isaac said, taking a sip from his cola.</p><p>“Yeah. But they should have called.” Scott pointed out.</p><p>“Make us know they’re okay.” Erica agreed.</p><p>“Maybe we should start to pack. Come back.” Jackson proposed, tightening his hug on Lydia, who was sitting on his lap.</p><p>“That’s not what they said.” The girl said, trying to regain some space.</p><p>“We should not hurry things.” Isaac tried to calm everyone, but despite what he said, a discussion started. Soon, everyone in the room was saying something, so that voices crossed and nothing good was coming out of it.</p><p>Boyd decided something had to be done, he got up from his spot on the couch and raised his voice so that everybody could hear him.</p><p>“Silence! Silence!” He started. “Let’s make the most logic thing: try to call them.”</p><p>Erica looked at her boyfriend with eyes full of pride. It was not common for him to face the situation and speak out loudly. Mostly, he enjoyed being on the background. She intertwined her fingers with his, getting a timid smile from the boy.</p><p>The proposal was valid, but unfortunately neither Peter nor Derek responded their phones, leaving the entire pack in a state of tension and concern until finally a call came the night of the day after that.</p><p>They were getting drunk again when Peter called. Finding it the only way to keep at bay their need to return home and check on the two missing pack members.</p><p>Stiles stopped the music abruptly and made sign to everyone to keep silent and he recommended, mumbling: “Try to not seem drunk, okay? Peter’s calling.”</p><p>“Dear Alpha, what can I do for you?” He said, picking up the call. Lydia brought her head between her hands, sure they would end caught. Stiles was too drunk to have that conversation.</p><p>“Stiles, are you alright?”</p><p>“Never being better.” Scott and Jackson, both happily drunk, busted into laugher and Stiles loudly shushed them, not even trying to keep the microphone away. Peter, however, chose to ignore the bizarre behaviour.</p><p>“We’re coming back. We killed it with the help of the Sheriff. Your father was a great asset. He’s entirely fine, so don’t worry. Nothing bad happened to him. Everyone in Beacon Hills is safe and no one was killed.” He said, earning many relived sighs.</p><p>“The creature. What it was?” Stiles asked, the curious little thing he was.</p><p>“Do you remember that vampire I told you it was extinct since middle age?”</p><p>“Not so extinct anymore?”</p><p>“Apparently not.”</p><p>Stiles giggled, sliding on a chair. “So when are the two of you coming back?”</p><p>“Now. And it would be better for everyone if the house at my return is spotless and clean, exactly as I left it. Above all, if I find a drop of alcohol, you gang of irresponsible,” <em>Fuck, he knew.</em> “I will lock you in the house until the vacation ends. Training and cleaning will be your only activities!”</p><p>Stiles could only imagine the amused expression on Derek’s and Peter’s faces but he rolled his eyes as he could actually see them.</p><p>“Let’s clean this mess!” He said, starting to search for a broom. Did they have one?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, sorry but my computer broke and I had to collect money to buy a new one. Last update was weeks ago, I know. I'm so so so sorry. <br/>However I hope that was the last pause I had to take.</p>
<p>In this chapter Stiles meets someone. An OC, a Slovenian I named Branko, which is a real name but, fun fact, in italian pack is translated with the word "branco", really similar to the name I chose for this OC.</p>
<p>As always, I hope you'll enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>The Hoax</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span>Chapter</span> <span>13</span><span>: The date</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ninth day of Vacations</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolves of the house were sparring, leaving the only two human members free to do whatever they wanted. Lydia proposed the beach and, after two layers of sunscreen were sprawled on Stiles’ skin, they took two beach towel and went to enjoy the summer’s sunshine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I didn’t know you were bi.” Lydia said, casually.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, until the other night with Derek.” Stiles had already told her everything that happened with the werewolf days before. “I only kissed a girl. Jude, we met last year when my father and I went to San Francisco, where my uncle Tod lives. She was one of my cousin’s friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think it’s time for you to have some fun.” Her gaze wandered around. She seemed to find what she was looking for and with a movement of her head she indicated a boy in front of them, who was playing Frisbee with friends. “That one keeps staring at you when you don’t look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked handsome, he was a blond, bulky guy that someway remembered Stiles of Jackson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly. I’m sure he’s not looking at me but at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia let her sunglasses slide over his nose and gave him an annoyed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re underestimating yourself, Stiles and -oh, look who is coming here!” A Frisbee almost hit Stiles in the head and not long after that the blondie approached them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” He said with a foreign accent. “Did I hit you?” He asked Stiles, kneeling on the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s so, would you like to join the game?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles looked at Lydia, doubtful about what to do. He was going to politely  decline the offer when the boy talked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sport is not my thing, but I’m sure Stiles would love to play with you.” Lydia meddled, ignoring the shocked look Stiles gave her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Branko, by the way.” Foreign name, indeed. Stiles looked up at him and wow, the guy had the brightest blue eyes Stiles had ever saw, they sparkled under the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stiles, nice to meet you.” They shook hands, then Branko stood up and went to his friend, making sign at Stiles to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can thank me later.” Lydia said when the young man got out of hearing range. “Come on, go!” She insisted, waving her hand in a dismissive motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I truly hate you.” Stiles stated, getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” She responded with a flying kiss. Then she resumed her sunbathing, but did not let Stiles out of her sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia never trusted anyone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Stiles returned, a couple of hours later, he was glowing with happiness and smiling like a fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what happened?” Lydia asked, curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He asked me out! On a date.” He specified. “We’re going to the midsummer fair, so the pack will be there too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s perfect. It’ll be safer with us around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight, I’m gonna be as far away as I can from you all, just so you know. I don’t think I want everyone to know that I got a date, not yet anyway. So… Can we keep it a secret?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia offered her pinkie that Stiles accepted, sealing the promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ll let me dress you up tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles rolled his eyes, but saved his sarcastic reply for another time. He really wanted to impress the guy and Lydia’s advices could be useful, when dosed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What she chose for him was not something he would choose himself but neither uncomfortable or opposite to his personality or style. Black ripped skinny jeans and a light denim shirt with golden buttons, surprisingly not tight at all. It was a kind landing from Jackson’s wardrobe, who probably was totally unaware of it. But Stiles did like risks, especially when they involved the possibility of pissing Jacks off . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a pair of black sneakers on and one of his hoodies in the hand, in case the night turned to be cold, he walked to the fair with the others, trying to ignore the intense stares Jackson was reserving him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that my shirt, Stilinski?” The werewolf approached him, not even looking at him in the face, too busy observing every inch of denim Stiles was wearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Lydia made her magic and distracted him whispering sweet nothings to his ear. Jackson let the question get lost in the wind without a blink of eyes. Stiles knew Jackson was not a fool, so he was grateful that day his need of contact with Lydia overpowered his curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met Branko fifteen minutes later, managing to escape from his friends only thanks to his ninjas’ technics, learned online, and the fact that nobody was particularly interested in where he was and what he was doing. Even Scott was too occupied arguing with Isaac and Vernon about something werewolf-related to notice his absence. Eventually, when they asked where Stiles was, Lydia already had in mind an excuse that immediately stopped their wonderings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Branko, where are you from?” Stiles asked when an awkward silence fell between them. They were walking among the stalls, but talking was very difficult because the fair was crowded and loud music was coming from every direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Slovenian, is it that obvious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles chuckled, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Stilinski doesn’t sound American too, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandfather was Polish. But wait!” Stiles stopped abruptly, almost hitting a couple of little girls behind him. “Maybe you can be the first person here who can pronounce my name right!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Polish and Slovenian are not the same language, but I can try. Spit it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mieczyslaw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mieczyslaw</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that was perfect.” Stiles’ smile widened. “I think I can die happy now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not tonight, please?” Branko demanded with a short chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” Stiles responded, shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branko was a 22 years old student of UCLA, he was going to graduate soon and he was planning to remain in the country, find a job and settle down in California.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he spoke was mesmerizing, he was charismatic and Stiles had the instinctive sensation that he knew perfectly what he was doing and saying. During the evening, a strange awareness grow up Inside of him but Stiles shoved it aside. Branko did nothing to alarm him, he acted as a gentleman and even revealed a funny side later in the date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up making out in the student’s car, in a dark spot in the parking lot. It was an expensive black SUV with tinted glass and backseats spacious and comfortable, whose leather continued to stuck on their heated skin until Branko finally decided to turn on the air conditioner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He separated himself from Stiles and stuck his upper body between the front seats, looking for the right button in the darkness of the car. Eventually, he gave up and switched on the light with a resonant snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The position allowed Stiles to have a good view of Branko’s toned legs and sculpted rear end. A drop of sweat climbed down a side of his face, reaching his chin and then disappearing into his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot in here, mh?” Stiles asked, filling the awkward silence, trying to distract himself from certain sinful thoughts. It was not the moment to get excited, they had only kissed after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branko turned his head around, smirking when he noticed how his body was in a compromising pose and seeming to know that it was enough of a turn on for Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See something you liked, Stiles?” Branko domanded, viciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he must look like a highschooler virgin nerd right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If possible, the heat in the car became almost unbearable to the teen when his cheeks turned tomato red. Branko, still smirking, turned his head and finished settling the temperature. But even when the first refreshing puff of air hit Stiles’ face, the desire to escape and find a bed under whom he could hide didn’t took the hint to let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branko’s body hit the back seats and in a blink of eye he was sprawled next to Stiles, a relaxed expression on his face, using an hand as a fan, his cheeks red from the asphyxiating heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence was not Stiles’ thing, usually the lack of words made his mind wander too much. On the contrary, when stimulations were lacking too his mind turned empty and he could not stop himself from talking, trying  to nourish it. He last, and only biting his own lips, for a couple of minutes before the need to fill the silence urged him to speak and he started an improvised speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice car you have here. I got a crappy jeep back home, it’s not luxurious like your suv but it does its job. Well, most of time it does.” He chuckled, earning a soft laughter from his date. “Yeah, it was my mother’s, so it’s important to me. My mom is… well, she’s not with us anymore and I’m sorry... I think I’m going to a bad memory lane right now and I should probably stop, like, ehmn, now. Yeah, now. Let's change topic, maybe? Something funny, like, ehmn... Oh yes, I think I will never forget how green that dude's face was when we got off the roller coaster. I think he puked his dinner out the moment he was out of sight, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vomit was surely not a charming subject, but Branko seemed to not care. He nodded and, as they did never stop, returned to kiss Stiles, caging him between his body and the car door, settling himself between the teen’s opened legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised more than intimidated, Stiles brought his hands on Branko’s arms, sliding up to his biceps. From his mouth a little moan escaped when, simultaneously, Branko deepened the kiss and his own hands settled on the strong muscles, involuntarily squeezed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Stiles was interested in a girl, muscles were obviously well welcomed, although it was not something he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a woman.  When he looked at a men, however, muscles were one of his major turn on. His passion for Derek, indeed, was build surely not on his constipated facial expressions or the inexistent kind, encouraging words he spoke. The first thing Stiles had noticed about Derek, right after the dead naked body at his feet and the sparkling supernatural eyes, was the way his strong neck flexed when he raised his gaze to look at the irresponsible teenegers standing in front of him -Scott and himself, obviously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second thing Stiles had noticed the first time Derek sneaked inside his room through his window to shove him against a wall -an habit he still had- were his sculpted pectorals emerging from the neckline of his tight fitting shirt. Maybe it may seem absurd, but that memory had been with him in a lot of solo-times back in the days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it should not be a surprise that a french kiss and the sensation of gigantic muscles under his touch, combined together, had the power of make him almost melt and got an embarrassing, strangled moan flow out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branko chuckled, moving his lips to Stiles’ neck. His skin was sweaty but it didn’t bother the other man. He started to nip and kiss along an imaginary line that lead him to the neckline of Stiles’ shirt. He looked at the teen with pleading eyes, asking for permission. Stiles nodded and Branko proceeded to unbutton the shirt, leaving kisses on the more skin he bared. He let the shirt open and didn’t try to take it off, choosing to wander on the torso before settling up on the area of Stiles’ nipples. He bit one of them, making Stiles moan and bring an hand to his mouth to imprison the traitors sounds escaping from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branko grunted and a strong grip pulled the hand on a side, immediately replacing it with his own mouth. The kiss was hot, needy and wet but also rapid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to hear you.” Branko said, letting his hand go. Again, Stiles could do nothing more than nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Branko’s lips returned on his nipple, Stiles did not even try to stop the little moan that the strange, new sensation provoked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like that.” Branko muttered directly on the sensitive flesh of Stiles’ nipple, causing a shiver to cross the teen’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his mouth was still working on Stiles, Branko’s waist went into action too. The man started to roll his hips against Stiles’, shoving his hard on against the erect cock in Stiles tight pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Stiles moaned, unable to contain himself. In less than a week, it was the second time his penis was in contact with another man’s crotch, an handsome man nonetheless. His fate as an eternal virgin looked as far as possible and the future, for the first time, winked at him with promises only sex could offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when he lost control. The euphoria of being touched by such a good-looking man and the uncontrollable waves of pleasure that were shaking his body canalazed in a whirl of moans and lewd pelvic movements, that led in a intensive orgasm which caused his sight to turn white for a couple of moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still panting, Stiles came out from the orgasmic daze and immediately looked at Branko with barred eyes and open mouth. He couldn’t believe himself, he had come in his own pants, wasting the opportunity of doing some real sex and exposing himself as the experienced teen he truly was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Stiles interrupted, raising his chest and distancing his body from Branko’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man backed off, giving him space. He opened the mouth as to speak, but Stiles stopped him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He said, turning red from feet to head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t wor-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go, really should go.” And not letting Branko saying another word, Stiles fled out of the car and ran away from the embarrassing situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A barely audible shout from the distance, however, reassured him but did not stop his escape. “I’ll see you at the beach tomorrow, Stiles!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, and only maybe, even though he had managed to almost embarrass himself to death, his chances with Branko were not all lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, however, he had another priority in his mind: sneak inside of an house full of werewolf </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnoticed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, reeking of sex and, not less important, check for stains on Jackson’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he was so screwed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenth day of vacations</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That morning, Stiles skipped breakfast to avoid any contact with the pack. He wanted to escape from any possible questions about the previous night and where he was going alone in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott was his best friend and he was also starting to trust the other members of the pack, but this thing with Branko was something not pack-related. It was something only his, he did not want to taint it with supernatural stuff. Stiles knew it was probably just a summer affair, something to forget when he returned home, a sweet memory that selfishly he wanted to have just for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew how suspicious the wolves were, especially Peter and Derek because of their tragic past, and he did not want to scare Branko and his friends. He was still surprised about how he had managed to not scare him by himself. Stiles really did not want to push his luck asking for miracles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 10 a.m. and the beach was packed with people. He spotted Branko between a small group of people, his friends. There were six of them, two girls and other four young men. Stiles couldn’t remember any of their names, none of them had caught much of his interest when they had met the day before, but they seemed cool and they were friendly enough, just not very talkative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He learned the girl’s names when they started questioning him about himself, Lisa and Jessica, while the guys were playing soccer on the water’s edge, causing some arguments with people around them. Soccer was not a sport Stiles was interested in and so the girls and he remained on their towels, chatting and relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia had been his first girl friend and initially Stiles was afraid he had nothing to say to these two ladies, but surprisingly the conversation went on fluently without any effort being needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after that Brandon, sick of arguing for the right of playing on a crowded beach, joined him on the towel and asked if he wanted to eat something at the bar nearby, the two of them alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle, he took Stiles’ hand when his stomach replied for him with a loud growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m starving too.” He said, dragging Stiles by his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got two beers and a couple of sandwiches, while Stiles waited for him on a picnic table under the shadow of luxuriant trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate in a pleasant silence, in background only the sound coming from the other tables and from the nature surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were sitting on the same side of the table, close enough that their thighs touched in multiple occasions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finished the sandwiches, they opted to stay and drink what was left of their beers, having no rush to return to the beach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” They said at the same time. They smiled at each other, before start to speak, again both at the same time. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, you shouldn’t be the sorry one. I am. I embarrassed myself and ran away without even say goodbye to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Stiles, I’m the sorry one. I pushed you, I was so turned on that I didn’t let you the possibility of slow down things. You felt the need to run from me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I didn’t… Ehm, I wasn’t escaping from you! I was escaping but from my own shame. I was so embarrassed, I wanted to hide my head underground…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to be ashamed. It happens, Stiles… And” Branko came closer, whispering it right into Stiles’ ear. “I was not that far from coming too, honestly.” He chuckled when he noticed the blush spreading on the teen’s cheeks. Stiles blushed so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculously, adorably easy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was mouth watering how deliciously he was able to be embarrassed, he practically reeked of virgin and well, virginity -with sluttyness, unsurprisingly- was something that most men found incredibly appealing, and Branko was one them. Knowing that you are the first and that you will be an unerasable memory for that someone, was a thrilling prospective for Branko. To him, it was clear that Stiles was a virgin and it was as evident that he didn’t like being one and that he wanted to get rid of it, exactly like almost every other teenager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go easy on you from now on.” He reassured, gripping Stiles’ chin between index and inch and placing a soft short kiss on his inviting lips. “It’s okay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nodded before moving forward and boldly stealing another kiss. Surely the kid seemed to have initiative, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They positioned a towel in a field covered in green grass, opting for a place where the sunshines could not hit Stiles’ reddened skin. Sun cream was useless on him when the midday approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid on the grass, sharing an earbud and exchanging comments about the music they were listening to and what they liked and what they hated the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music long forgotten, they were making out passionately when Stiles’ phone rang and they were forced to part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles took the call at a reasonable distance in case something supernatural had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter? What’s up? Is everything okay?” He asked, immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. However, we’ll be having lunch together very soon, Stiles. You would’ve know if you were here this morning, but you disappeared and didn’t answer any text. Don’t make an habit of ignore your pack, Stiles. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That seems more a threat than and advice, Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it was, just do as your Alpha says, boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expect you to be here as soon as possible, Stiles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without leaving any space for arguments, Peter hung up. Stiles rushed to collect his things and explain to Branko that he had to go, avoiding to rant about stupid Alpha werewolves and their stupid threats. Stiles knew that Peter was not really threatening him but being ordered around was not something Stiles managed to endure much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, it was Peter. Ehm, one of my friends. He’s a little older than us and he is kind of our chaperone. He checks on us continuously and want us to have meals together sometimes. So, I’m sorry but I really have to go.” Stiles said without taking a breath. He needed to be rapid because he didn’t want suspicious to grow among his pack members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down. I understand. Just go, don’t worry.” Branko said, dismissing him easily. “I’ll see you soon.” He continued, leaving Stiles with a chaste kiss on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need an hand cooking, Peter?” The Alpha raised a brow at the bizarre question coming from his gloomy nephew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose those vegetables over there will not chop themselves, am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nodded and went to collect a knife and a cutting board, starting to chop carrots, onions and tomatoes in complete silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something bothering you, dear nephew?” Peter said, trying to sound casual about his question. He was trying to not show it but he was really curious about what was happening to Derek. Probably, it had to have something to do with Stile. They had been both behaving strangely in the last couple of days, being distract and moody, disappearing everytime they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not receiving any response, Peter kept talking. “Before the fire, you used to speak to me. You told me everything, I was a kind of counselor for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never told you about Kate.” Derek stated, tensing at his own the mention of the woman who took everything from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and look what it brought to you.” Peter said, sharply. The words came out of his mouth without him being capable of stopping them. Discussing the Argent accident was not something that could be useful with the aim of make Derek open to him. “I didn’t mean it like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you did. But you’re right, maybe if I talked to you things would be different now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know it for sure. But yes, they could have been different.” Peter opened door of the oven to control the meat that was cooking inside but he forgot to wait for the first wave of heat to come out. It hit him straight in the face, immediately reviving unpleasant memories of the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, he moved backward, leaning against the kitchen’s tiles he was soothed by their freshness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Derek said, noticing the scene and his short lived panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but now stop avoiding my question, Derek.” Peter returned to the oven and poured some dense liquid on the meat, trying to flavour and soften it. Pretending nothing had happened, he continued: “I know something is up with you and Stiles, and I have no intention to interfere, but if you want to tell me what’s happening, I’m here to listen, as the old days. But not cry on my shoulder again, nephew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not fifthteen anymore, Peter. Stop bringing up that story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ruined my Gucci sweater that day, Derek, that story should not be forgotten. Now speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek rolled his eyes at the mention of the sweater, unable to understand his uncle’s passion for expensive clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We kissed and it was okay.” Peter raised a brow, less that convinced from his use of words. “More than okay, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Derek could not be sure but for a short moment he believed to see a glint of red in Peter’s eyes, but he decided to ignore it and keep going. “But it made me understand something: I’m not ready. We work so good as friends, I don’t want to ruin it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are willing to let him go so easily, just because you’re afraid, if you don’t want to fight for it, maybe it’s for the best.” Peter snorted, looking at the kitchen tiles in front of them he appeared lost in his own memories. “Love is something worth fighting for, Derek. It’s passion, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>flames</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek smirked, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do think you need time to heal and there is something I had wanted to speak to you about in some time, but I was waiting for the right occasion. Think I found it.” Peter took a long breath to muster up his courage. “I think we both need the help of a specialist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you proposing me to see a shrink?” Derek asked, defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. I want to search for someone involved in supernatural stuff, so that we can speak without fear or walls.” Peter explained, sitting on a chair next to Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ enough for me. Now, would you please continue to chop those vegetables? I really need them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott used that moment to make an appearance, asking: “Has someone seen Stiles today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I thought he was with you.” Replied Derek. Peter nodded, remembering the morning breakfast and that Stiles had been absent. Missing the most important meal of the day was an eccentricity for Stiles who was no wolf but surely eat like one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hung up ordering Stiles to hurry the fuck up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was him?” Asked Scott, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask. But I think he was near the beach, I could hear the sea through the phone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alone?” Derek domanded, curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again: I didn’t ask. Why don’t you two conserve your questions for Stiles instead of directing them to me, who was with you, who knows nothing more than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, don’t be sarcastic. Scott doesn’t get it, you know.” Lydia began, entering the kitchen with his faithful mastiff, Jackson, in tow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stiles had made some friends on the beach yesterday. He’s probably hanging out with them now.” Jackson said, earning a jab on the ribs from Lydia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that in confidence!” She muttered, huffing loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Stilinski making friends was  State Secret!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lydia,” Peter intervened, stopping the incoming fight. “There is no problem with Stiles making friends. We need to be carefull, though. Stiles is a member of the pack, we need to check and be sure that these friends are no threat to our well-being. Don’t you all agree?” Peter asked, collecting approval from the wolves in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sniffing around was exactly what made Stiles trying to do being so secretive.” Lydia objected. “I know we need to be safe. I already checked on them with the help of Jackson’s friend, Danny. I will pass my information to you, but please, please keep your furry faces out of Stiles’ business. He is just trying to have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they’re dangerous-” Derek started to say, but Lydia interrupted him, responding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will keep them away from you. Stiles loves this pack, he will not cause it any harm. If you go, if you meet them, that will put you on risk. For now, let’s just keep an eye on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that seems good.” Scott agreed, swallowing the last bite of a juicy meatball he had just stolen. “He’s my best friend, he’ll tell me everything. If something odd is happening, I will report it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our Stiles is having some fun, aren’t you happy, dead Alpha?” Lydia asked, a malicious grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter scowled at her, but soon an unreadable smile blossomed on his face. “Happy, Lydia? No, no. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” With that, Peter showed them the door asking Lydia to set the table and Jackson to gather the other teens in the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lydia, wait. I didn’t think it was a secret, are you angry at me?” Jackson asked, following her out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not angry, but next time keep to yourself whatever I say in confidence, okay?” She said, caressing with both her hands his pectorals. Physical contact helped communication, werewolves tended to be touch-starved and Jackson was no exception. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking that maybe tonight we can go out, so you can make amend. What do you think?” She asked, a little phlegmatic smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I would love to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick kiss, they split to fulfill their own task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the dinner, they decided to see a movie together on the gigantic tv in the living room. They settled on the coaches, letting to Peter the honor to choose the film, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The three stooges</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a choice that surprised most of them but made both Derek and Stiles smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this supposed to be a vacation? What should I had chosen? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The king’s speech, Into the wild or The great beauty maybe?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All beautiful films, Peter.” Lydia approved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful? Yes. Long? Oh, yes. Deep? Yeah. Depressing? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Stiles spoke, gaining everyone’s attention. They all knew cinema was one of Stiles’ passions, he was kind of their guro when movies were on topic. “No, I think Peter chose good. This is a vacation, let’s have some fun. Let’s see something easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was pleased by those words, but his enthusiasm soon faded when, about twenty minutes in the film, he noticed Stiles’ attention slipping from the film to his phone. During the entire duration of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>The three stooges, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles payed attention only to his phone, evidently texting someone. Someone who caused him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is my first story here, but I hope you'll enjoy.<br/>English is not my first language, so I need to ask you for a huge favor. Please, if you find any error let me know and If you can and If you want try to explain it to me. I want to write in English because I want to to understand this beautiful language even more.<br/>I hope you'll find the plot interesting.<br/>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>